Remember Me
by The Snazzy Tomato Llama
Summary: Sequel to Forgive Me. Histories are revealed, powers are stronger and grief is evident. Will Midnight remember and control herself. Will Boom Baby survive? Will Amira become the enemy? Will Libitina become a Goddess? Read and find out.
1. Quitters And Alien Wars

Chapter One: Quitters and Alien Wars

Yes, it was in fact three weeks ago since Lilith Moon, a.k.a Midnight, died. It was three weeks ago that Starfire had realised something unusual about herself. It was three weeks ago since Starfire and Nightwing broke up and it was four weeks ago since Terra had become a Titan again.

To the Titans, these past three weeks were long and tiring. The crime rate was higher than usual and they were lacking members.

Amberlee and Nightwing were back. Ray had become a member of the Titans East. Akila had decided to stay in Egypt for a while longer. Alexis was still in Azarath, looking after his mother, but constantly calling Raven and Amira.

Libitina frowned after looking at the monitor. 'Not another one,' she thought. Every two years, a war in Cripton would begin. The Criptobians against the Criptozians. Her mother had contacted her, asking for assistance.

Her mother, Libitina realised, was unusual. Most people thought that Criptozians were the evil sort, her mother was one of the most powerful Criptozians, however it was, in fact the Criptobians that banished her. Her father was a Criptobian, resulting in Libitina being rather powerful.

Originally, Libitina had the mixture of the Criptonians' appearances. A normal Criptobian had tanned skin, white hair and golden eyes. A normal Criptozian had white skin, black or red hair and red eyes. Libitina used to have white skin, white hair, one golden eye and one red eye. However, after she helped the war end, her appearance became more of a Criptobian's.

She rubbed her temples, utterly confused. "I'm so glad I live on Earth now," she muttered to herself.

The door swished open and the leader of the Titans stepped it. He waved at Libitina before coming up to the monitor.

"A message from Cripton?" he asked.

"Another war," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to go?" he bit his lip.

She nodded, "I am the legendary Libitina Greyscale of Cripton, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, it's just 'cause we're understaffed, you know," he shrugged.

"I understand, I don't mean to leave like this, but Cripton is still another home for me, even if I was banished years ago."

"They still apologizing for that?"

"Oh, yeah," Libitina laughed, "Every time I go, flowers block my path and they sing praises non-stop."

"I thought that was a good thing," he smirked.

"I know, but it's getting boring and pretty annoying," she admitted.

"Well, I bid you good luck," he smiled casually. Libitina nodded and started to reply to the message. Nightwing raked his hair with his gloved fingers. It was early, far too early for anyone to really be up. Usually, Raven was the first, then Libitina or Amira then himself. 'That reminds me,' he thought before leaving the room.

Terra yawned as she entered the main room. She noticed the bronze warrior by the computer but ignored her. She dragged herself to the kitchen and prepared herself some toast. Once she was satisfied with the results, she sat down at the table and began munching away.

"Yes, mother, I'll come," Libitina frowned at the computer, a picture of Kara Greyscale wide and moving.

"Good," her seductive voice replied, "I'll send Miro to collect you."

"Thanks, but I'm capable of getting myself there," Libitina glared.

Terra looked over at the computer, curious. She had known that Libitina was in fact an alien, which did come as a surprise when she first found out, but she thought the mother was evil. Apparently not.

"Whatever, as long as you come," her mother smiled. The screen flashed, fizzled and died out. Libitina groaned before looking at the door. She headed out, completely oblivious to the sitting blonde.

"Damn wars," Terra heard her mutter. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Amira watched quietly as Changeling and Cyborg were sparring. She didn't know who to bet for, but that didn't stop her from knowing the results. She smiled slyly.

Cyborg punched his green friend, who had become ignorant towards him and fell backwards. "Focus," Cyborg taunted.

Changeling grumbled and stood back up, "Bring it on!" he beckoned to his half-robotic friend.

Raven stepped in, eyeing the two competitors and then noticed Amira. "Hey," she stood next to her.

"Hey Raven," Amira replied without looking at her.

"Wait, I thought there was a power neutraliser in here," Raven said confused.

"There is," Amira blinked.

"Then how did you know it was me?"

"One; you smell strongly of lavender and herbal tea and two; your voice gives you away," Amira said slowly.

"Ahh..." Raven exclaimed, "Well that shut me up."

Cyborg launched a punch at Changeling, who just missed it. He decided to treat his metal buddy to the same treatment, and hurled his fist at Cyborg. Cyborg flailed backwards, but managed to stay in the ring.

"Who's going to win?" Raven asked.

"What makes you think that I know?"

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah," Amira nodded. "You have no faith in your boyfriend?" Amira looked at her sister, without turning her head.

"Uhh.. Of course I do!" Raven blurted. Amira smirked.

Before Raven could protest any longer, Boom Baby waltzed in. "Hey guys!" she said cheerily. Raven and Amira looked at their friend. She was currently wearing a very tight, black corset, with dark red lace in the middle. She wore a tight, black skirt underneath, fastened with a black belt, with a large buckle. She wore long knee-length boots, and fishnet stockings. She wore burgundy-coloured gloves that stopped just past her elbows. A black piece of lace was wrapped around her neck. She wore heavy make-up; with eyeliner, mascara and scarlet lipstick. Her hair was let down, straight and for the first time, the girls noticed that her hair was just at her waist.

"Oh my god," Raven said without thinking. "What on earth are you wearing!"

"Yeah, what?" Amira looked confused.

"I've got a date," Boom Baby smiled innocently. Cyborg's ears moved slightly and he lost his senses just enough for Changeling to push him to the ground. Cyborg looked over at the girl and almost started to drool.

"At this hour?" Raven said in disbelief.

"Sure, why not?" the red-head had this massive grin plastered on her face.

Amira, who noticed Cyborg's stare, led both Boom Baby and Raven out into the hall, "What's this guy called?" she asked.

"You're the psychic," Boom Baby laughed.

Amira rolled her eyes, "I prefer to know freely."

"Well, his name is Joshua," the golden-eyed girl smiled, obviously with a crush on this guy.

"I thought," Raven shook her head, "You know... You...Cyborg?"

"That was not going to go anywhere," BB admitted sadly.

"Huh? But you two were perfect for each other!" Raven gasped. BB looked over at Amira with her amber-golden eyes. Raven followed the gaze. "Wait.. What's going on?"

"Veronica did want her future revealed to her," Amira said slowly. BB look annoyed at how nearly everyone knew her name.

"Why didn't you just lie?" Raven angrily replied.

"She deserved to know the truth," Amira said calmly, "besides I didn't want her to trail after a guy she was never going to date."

"Amira, how could you be so stupid?" Raven sighed irritated.

"Hey!" BB barked, "I like this new guy, he's cute and funny, and this is my second date with him!"

"Second?" Raven repeated.

"Yeah, I went out with him last week, why?"

"You never told anyone," the lilac-haired empath said blankly.

"I didn't think I had to, besides I'm only going to The Underground."

"The Siren's closed?" Amira asked.

"Yeah, can't go in the morning."

BB walked away, fixing her make-up and hair on the way. Raven glanced at her sister annoyed. Amira ignored her and decided to head to her room.

Cyborg looked at the floor sadly. He had heard the whole conversation. After he had quickly defeated his green friend, he had wanted to talk to BB, but their voices distracted him.

"It can never happen?" he asked quietly. "Why can't it?"

"Look Starfire, I'm not wearing that dress," an annoyed Amberlee said sharply.

"But, Amber, it would look gorgeous on you!" the excited red-head exclaimed.

"It's Amberlee, and no, it wouldn't."

"It matches your eyes!"

"I don't wear summer dresses though."

"Please?"

"Star, that ain't gonna work for me, I hate dresses and will never wear them," Amberlee replied sharply and left the room, portals opening and closing everywhere.

"She's upset," Starfire said to no one in particular.

"You shouldn't be telling people their futures!" Raven yelled at her sister.

"I can do what I want!" Amira snapped.

"But you can tamper with people's lives by doing that," Raven crossed her arms.

"They're the ones that wanted their futures told, I only accepted."

"But do you have to be so honest?"

"Lying is bad, isn't it?" Amira tilted her head.

"Yes, but why do you have to shatter people's hopes and dreams!" Raven bellowed.

Surprisingly calm, Amira sighed, "Look, Veronica has asked for her future 10 times already, and not once has it changed. The first time, I didn't tell her about Cyborg, but then she asked me about it, wanting to know. I had no choice but to tell the truth."

"But it's wrong," Raven shook her head, her lilac-coloured hair moving also.

"Maybe to you, but you can also see truths and futures, you've seen your own."

"True, but Amira, I don't want you to do this. I'm saying this as a Titan and your older sister."

"Maybe it's time I quit being a Titan," Amira suddenly said.

"What?" Raven's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen," Amira sighed again, "You're okay, Rae, you're one of the 5 main Titans. You get all the glory, all the fame...While the rest of us are secondary heroes." Annoyed, she walked off leaving Raven staring blankly after her.

Libitina finally found her little teleporter watch. She only ever used it for emergencies...And wars. Clipping it on her wrist, she pressed the button and in a flash, she disappeared.

As soon as she arrived she began to cough. Wrong place again. She wiped the smoky air from her face to get a better view. At least she was on Cripton.

"Hello?" she called, stepping off the rock. She was at Taison Croge, or Smoky Cave. It was where the Criptozians had fun, playing poker and whatever random games they played. "Hello?" she repeated.

"Goldon..." an echo appeared.

"Hey, buddy, the Golden Tongue is inappropriate to me right now!" Libitina snapped.

"Very well," the voice came again. A man stepped forward, his skin was as white as snow, his hair was as black as Cripton's sun and his eyes gleamed with redness.

"Hello Ernst," Libitina looked at him disgusted. The so-called dark lord of Cripton, that was easily defeated by herself.

"Hello Roman Goddess," he grinned evilly.

"Just 'cause I have the same name, doesn't mean I'm some Earth Roman Goddess of Death," Libitina pouted.

"Well you can't be a Goddess of Death now," Ernst laughed.

"Excuse me?" she turned her head slowly to him, "You saying I'm not capable of being a Goddess?"

"I'm just saying that now you're a Criptobian, it's kinda hard for you to be able to unleash your true power."

"I didn't change into a Criptobian, my appearance did," Libitina corrected him.

"So you still have all that glorious power?" Ernst taunted. Libitina's eyes glowed a dangerous golden colour. The roof of the cave began to shake and rocks began to fall. The ground was illuminated with gold and began to crumble and move. Ernst began to laugh again, then he disappeared.

Libitina's eyes widened, turning back to normal as she realised what she had just done. She staggered forward, escaping a falling rock and was about to run when another rock fell on her foot. She gasped, and tried to pull it free. It didn't budge...It was a Crill Rock, a type that no person could ever lift. Panicking, she tried to look for anything to help her.

She then waved her hands, trying to conjure up some power when her hands fizzled. "No!" she exclaimed. Ernst was a power deactivator. She sighed, defeated and stared at the rock that was her gateway to death. The walls were collapsing, the rock was still blocking her escape. "I need to get out," she shook her head quickly, refusing the tears to fall. "How?"

'Even power has its limits,' a voice echoed in her head. She looked at the rock, remembering something.

(Flashback)

"Even power has its limits," Kara smiled at her daughter.

"I know, I know," Libitina shook her head, laughing.

"Keep it in mind though, you have to face your father, his limits are unknown but they are there," Kara escorted the Goddess-like girl through the corridors.

"Why do I still have to fight him?" Libitina asked.

"I told you, to bring back peace to Cripton," Kara replied with no emotion.

"But...Isn't there a simpler way?"

"Nothing is simple, Libitina, nothing in reality anything."

(Normal)

Kara meant something by that. 'Obstacles in life are simply there to tell you that you are succeeding.' That was something else. Libitina glanced at the rock. There was still time!

Pushing at the rock again, she felt it move slightly. Trying not to stop and cheer, she pushed harder, feeling the weight coming slowly off her foot. Suddenly, it toppled off the edge and she rubbed her sore foot. Standing, she glanced around, now for a way out. She could not feel her usual source of power so she had to make some.

She pressed her hands together, her legs standing next to each other, making sure no air passed. She closed her eyes and whispered softly into her fingertips. Slowly, her whole body began to turn gold, energy bouncing ecstatically around her. A whirlpool of mellow colour filled the cave. The walls began to dissolve, and the ground started to become smooth. Her eye still remained closed, and her lips still moved with no sound leaving them.

Ernst smiled confidently, he was certain that he had won. That was until he saw the blinding light that appeared from the cave. He stumbled backwards, with one hand protecting his vision. "No!" he exclaimed. No Criptonian was that powerful. He watched intrigued as the walls disappeared and the ground around began to flatten. "She couldn't have escaped," he said softly to himself.

He saw the girl, her eyes closed, her hands clasped together and her body was gold. This was impossible. He started to run towards her, to end it finally when a blast of golden energy came at him.

A deathly scream filled the air as his bones began to shatter, his skin began to melt and his soul began to fade. He ended it...For himself.

The skies began to change. They were supposed to be black, but were changing to red to orange to yellow to green to blue to purple to pink and then repeated the process. Several Criptonians came up to see what was happening; both Criptobians and Criptozians. The war stopped eruptively when screams and colours surrounded them all.

"What's going on?" an elderly Criptobian asked, her golden eyes scanning the land.

"My daughter," Kara whispered. She stepped forward, her black hair acting like tendrils as they flew in the wind. Her auburn eyes were also scanning the land but she, unlike a lot of the others, had noticed the golden girl.

"Libitina Greyscale?" a Criptozian male curiously said.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "The Goddess has chosen her."

Boom Baby, or Veronica at the moment, laughed, flicking her red hair away from her face as she watched her date. "That did not happen," she said.

"It did, I swear to you," a tall, slim boy smiled at her. His hair was brown, wild and hanging down, hiding one of his mysterious blue eyes.

"Then I believe you," she said over the pounding music.

"Good," his smile widened, "Hey, want me to get you a smoothie or something?"

"Really?" she sat up properly.

"Sure, on me," he stood up and tilted his head at her, both his eyes visible.

"Strawberry please," Veronica grinned.

"Sure thing," he nodded. He walked off and Veronica sighed dreamily. She waited patiently then closed her eyes, daydreaming.

She felt someone breathe down her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She giggled, knowing it was Joshua. She turned her head and took the strawberry smoothie. "Thanks," she smiled, taking a sip.

"No problem," he smiled back and drank his own banana smoothie. "So, Veronica, how's your friends?" he asked, trying to make more conversation.

"Ya know, the usual," she shrugged.

"Good to hear, want to go to the park in a bit?"

"Of course," Veronica almost finished her smoothie when Joshua took her straw from her mouth and had a sip.

"Mmm delicious," he said, "the smoothie too."

"Cheesy but okay," Veronica laughed.

Shortly after that, they headed out to the park, both with an ice cream each. "You grew up in Oklahoma?" Joshua asked.

"Hm? Yeah," Veronica stiffened.

"Your family there?" he asked curiously.

"My family's dead," the angered red-head said simply.

"Oh," Joshua bit his lip, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," she sighed.

Joshua took a dab of ice cream on his finger and tapped Veronica's nose. She giggled automatically. He smiled and kissed her nose, taking it off. Veronica blinked, she didn't expect that. Her first kiss... And on the nose as well.

He lifted his lips from her nose and gazed in her eyes. He saw all her memories, her thoughts and feelings just from the golden eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," he said out-loud. He stopped, and scrunched his face up. "I was not supposed to say that out-loud."

Veronica laughed, "No need to worry yourself, I don't mind compliments." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders gently, he wrapped his around her waist and they continued walking.

They spotted couples and children on their path. There was a giant fountain so they sat on it, staying out the water. They finished their ice creams and just started talking.

Cyborg sighed as he noticed the two people. Obviously, he was in disguise but he was still himself with his normal feelings. Did he blow his chances with Veronica? Should he be feeling jealous of this guy?

A bird suddenly flew past the couple, making Veronica jump and land in the fountain. She was still clutched to Joshua so he fell in as well. They both immediately got wet. Veronica began to apologize but Joshua laughed and instead of getting back up, he pushed back her stranded hairs and placed his lips on her own.

The instant chemistry could go unnoticed by Cyborg. He shook his head, sighing then walked away.

The kiss lasted for at least a minute before they needed air. They clambered out of the fountain, and stood up. Water dripped from them both, but all they saw was each other.

"Come on, you're not getting any younger," Changeling banged on his friend's door.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Bolt. His skin was a lot paler, he was definitely thinner and massive bags set up camp under his eyes. "What do you want?" he gruffed.

"Come on," Changeling beckoned, "You need some fresh air, Adrien."

"Why?"

"'Cause you'll kill yourself by staying in there," Changeling explained. Bolt raised an eyebrow, "Just c'mon."

"Fine," he sighed.

Cyborg dragged himself across the corridor, depressed.

"Don't tell me that I have to cheer you up as well," Changeling yelled at him. Cyborg turned around.

"You? Very unlikely."

"Thanks, much appreciated," the green shapeshifter rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Just leave me alone," Cyborg stormed off. Changeling sighed and turned around to fetch Bolt. He blinked, Bolt wasn't there.

"Oi!" Changeling opened his friend's door and yelled in, "I told you to come out, so come out!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Bolt yelled back.

"Maybe not, but I'm your friend."

"Fine," Bolt walked past him. "So what are we doing then?"

"We are gonna go get you some girls!" Changeling grinned.

"Pass," Bolt crossed his arms.

"Look, grieving over Midnight isn't going to do you any good, so either come with me, or I'll get Amberlee to glomp you."

Bolt's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Reds pandas are very easy to persuade," Changeling grinned manically.

"What about Raven?" Bolt blinked.

"You mean, if she'll mind?"

"Yeah."

"She's alright with it."

"You haven't told her?"

"Nope," Changeling shook his head, "Please don't tell her."

Amira muttered some strange words before releasing a doze of dark energy. Things around her began to move. This was the best she could do with telekinesis. Her stuff began to shrink and they suddenly dashed into her suitcase. She watched intently as her crystal ball managed to squeeze in.

"Don't you dare break," she narrowed her eyes. "If you do, I will follow you into Hell, or wherever you go, and smash you again."

A sad face appeared on the crystal ball followed by a nod. Amira smirked. The face disappeared and Amira closed the suitcase. Thanking that it didn't take as long as she first though, she held onto the handle. It suddenly fell, the weight excursively unbearable. Amira face-palmed, of course that would happen. It was her after all.

Finally managing to handle the weight, she left her room, a massive sigh escaping her lips. "Well, I guess it's time I left."

"You're leaving?" a shocked voice asked. Amira turned to see Nightwing and mentally slapped herself.

"Uhh.. Yeah?" came her confused reply.

"But..But... It's so not the time!" he exasperated. Clearly, he was worried. Nearly all the Titans had gone.

"There's still the five of you, the main Titans," Amira raised an eyebrow, "Then there's..." she stopped. "Wait, who is there?"

"At the moment there's," Nightwing began counting his head, "Well.. Yeah the main Titans, Amberlee, Boom Baby," he blinked, "and Libitina is away... So is Alexis, Akila, Ray joined Titans East... And Bolt doesn't want to fight crime anymore."

"You still have other members," Amira rolled her eyes.

"The Honorary Titans aren't always going to be there when we need help," Nightwing protested.

"But you don't need me," Amira folded her arms.

"Yeah we do, you're an essential member!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Amira narrowed her eyes, "I don't care." With that she walked out, out of the tower, out of her hero life.

* * *

**I have no clue why this took such a long time to do. -Groan- An Alien War, the explosive girl moving on, the grieving dude being fixed with girls, the leader irritated and stressed, the psycho psychic quitting... It's all too much..**

**Well hope you like it! ^^ More will come soon enough, I hope.**


	2. Still Not Moving On

Chapter Two: Still Not Moving On

"Man, give it up already," Bolt groaned. Changeling was trying to get him to talk to these girls. One was blonde, looked rather dumb and wore clothes that revealed too much.

"Look, she's there, take it or leave it," Changeling waved his hands in exasperation.

"I'll leave it," Bolt tried to walk away when Changeling grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast," he frowned. "Grieving over Midnight is really doing nothing for you."

Bolt glowered at him, "Is this your way of making me feel better?"

"In a way, yeah," Changeling nodded, far too quickly. "But hear me out. She's dead, you missed your chance so go with one of these girls that will take you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bolt turned around again to face him completely.

"Girls love heroes," Changeling explained slowly, "You're a hero. You've had millions of fan mail and, just because some girl you liked died, doesn't mean you don't have any opportunities."

"I'd rather not try and flirt with some blonde bimbo," Bolt narrowed his golden eyes.

Changeling slapped his forehead, "Well all you have to do is try."

"If Raven knew you were doing this, Gar, wouldn't she be a little upset?" Bolt cocked his head.

"What?" Changeling's eyes widened slightly.

"Wouldn't she? Wouldn't that trust she placed in you instantly be destroyed when she figures out you were abusing it," a dangerous dark voice was replacing Bolt's own.

"What's your point?" a defensive yet shameful glint was spotted in Changeling's eyes.

"You wouldn't want her to find out that you had been flirting with other women, now would you?"

"You will **not **tell her," Changeling demanded.

"I don't need to," a dry, hollow laugh escaped Bolt. "When she finds out that your aura is nothing but guilt, she'll get suspicious."

Changeling's eyes widened, "No."

"Yes," Bolt replied drily. "And you think grieving will get me no where. Well listen to me. I've heard the stories, Gar, I know Raven died. You did nothing but mourn for her and when Libitina brought her back to life, you both knew you loved each other."

"She's not going to come back," Changeling replied simply. "And Libitina is away, she can't bring her back... Plus she needs the body."

"I know," Bolt nodded. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to give up on her."

Amira watched intently as the mist in the crystal ball began to darken. Sighing, she wondered what mystery will unravel itself during the day. Her mind began to wander so when someone entered the room, she jumped at the presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss," a successful-looking man said.

"It's no bother," Amira laughed. "Can I help you?"

"Well, yes you can," he replied and another similar man followed him in. "See, we're linked with the Cirque De Énigmatique."

"A French Circus?" Amira raised an eyebrow.

"It's usually just the names that are French," the other man replied.

"Well, yes, and my colleague and I have heard of your talents."

"Oh great, I know where this is going," she said coolly, "You want me to join a bunch of circus freaks and become some fortune teller?"

"Kinda," one man said.

"Sure, why not?" Amira shrugged.

"You'll earn at least six-hundred dollars a week."

Amira almost fell off her seat, "Well that's ambitious."

"Yes, we want to keep our clients happy."

"Happy clients equals happy customers equals happy us."

"Ahh, makes perfect sense," Amira rolled her eyes.

"As you know, it's all about the money," they all then laughed.

"However," the other began. "We still want to test your abilities. Unlike some of past psychics, we realise that you can also read dreams?" he said with a question echoing his voice.

"It's more or less getting a piece of someone's future from a symbol in their dreams," Amira explained clearly.

"Ahh okay," the black-haired businessman leaned forward. "What if I told you I had a dream of a wolf?"

"To dream of a wolf," Amira began, "shows that you have a thieving person in your employ, who will also betray secrets." The other businessman glared at her, slightly sweating. "To kill one, denotes that you will defeat sly enemies who seek to overshadow you with disgrace. To hear the howl of a wolf, discloses to you a secret alliance to defeat you in honest competition."

"What about an eclipse?" the nervous-looking man asked.

"To dream of the eclipse of the sun," Amira started to remember the exact words from a book she read, "denotes temporary failure in business and other secular affairs; also disturbances in families." The man tilted his head in wonder, "The eclipse of the moon, portends contagious disease or death."

"How intriguing," the first man nodded slowly.

"It's not as complicated as it sounds," Amira replied gently, "All you have to do is memorize some text."

"But you have in fact received special gifts naturally?" the black-haired man with the glasses asked.

"I have, due to...personal situations," she tried to think of the right words.

"So, what other talents do you possess?" the other suspicious man asked, a small sneer obvious on his face. Amira stood up from her chair, and smirked.

"You really want to know?" she repeated the words from when she first met Nightwing. The only source of light that was in the room was a candle, and it suddenly went out. The two men glanced upwards to see tendrils of black energy slide across the ceiling. It changed in their eyes, making them see their worst fears.

Both of the men quivered with fear so Amira crossed her fingers and the tendrils seeped back into them.

"I never want to experience something like that again," the black-haired businessman said as soon as he found his voice.

"It's just a little something I can cook up," Amira shrugged with a sly smile on her face. She turned to the candle and flicked her fingers at it. The flame returned and light poured into the room revealing the two very pale men.

"At least we know you're not fake," the other businessman laughed nervously.

"This is basically a mix of mind reading and shadow manipulation," Amira explained, sitting back down behind her crystal ball.

"So, when you manipulate the tenebrous, as it seems, you read other people's minds to find their deepest fears, and with some form of mind control, that person will think that the darkness becomes their fears?"

Amira nodded, "Exactly. However that's basically what happens when you first learn to do it, I've mastered it so the shadows create the illusions themselves."

"Impressive."

"Why, thank you," Amira grinned.

"This is exactly why we came to you, Miss-"

"Amira," she cut him off. "You may call me Amira."

"Amira," the man said, "Your talents are well appreciated and could be set for good uses."

"I would hope so," Amira glared suddenly, "My _talents_," she emphasised the word, "is not to be used for pleasure or any selfish acts."

"We will make sure you are comfortable in using any talents," the sly and previously nervous businessman replied, a coldness swirling in his dark grey eyes.

"I should hope not," Amira said, before standing up. "May I offer you, gentlemen a drink?"

"Would you have scotch by any chance?" the glasses-wearing man asked.

"Ahh, it may come as a surprise, but yes I do," Amira took out a bottle from a cabinet and began filling a glass, adding ice. "And you, sir?"

"Just a brandy, if you have any," he nodded politely. Amira searched the cabinet before taking out another bottle and poured it in another glass. She handed the glasses to the men and sat back down.

"I'm sure this contract will go splendidly well," she smirked. _Oh yes_, she thought, _I'll make sure it does_.

Starfire's gaze stayed on Nightwing as he punched the bag with a complex technique that he trained himself. She really regretted breaking up with him, but also she didn't. Nightwing could be compulsive, obsessive, jealous and more. Maybe it was a good thing they broke up. The red-haired alien sighed deeply, depression did not suit her very well.

"Hey Star," came a familiar voice.

"Oh, Amberlee, you are not mad at me?" Starfire turned to her red-panda-loving friend.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Amberlee sat next to her, wearing a red tank top and dark grey jogger bottoms, entirely for working out. Starfire noticed that she had white fingerless gloves on. Her semi-long hair was pulled in a ponytail by a grey ribbon and her red eyes had determination and bravery in them.

"It was unacceptable of me to force you to try on a dress," Starfire replied, with an apologizing voice.

"It's okay, really," Amberlee turned to her. "You didn't know I hated them." She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

"So...You forgive me?"

"Star, there's nothing to forgive, just don't it again," Amberlee stood up again and headed for a treadmill. Starfire's eyes lingered on her for a moment, watching as the always determined girl jumped on the machine and instantly began to jog with little effort. Amberlee never ceased to amaze the Tamarian. She was kind and compassionate, due to her red panda habits, brave and athletic. Nothing stood in her way. Starfire wished that she could be more like her friend.

"You seem down," said a slightly dry voice.

"Raven, I just don't know how to feel right this moment," Starfire admitted glumly as Raven stood in front of her.

"Why don't you train? Get it out of your system?" Raven suggested. Starfire also took note that Raven was in the leotard she used to wear. It was slightly tighter on her, showing more curves than the empath would have liked but it was great for training in.

"A good idea, friend," Starfire stood up and went to change into her purple shorts and white vest top.

"That girl needs to learn how to express herself," Raven said under her breath then she mentally kicked herself, "I'm one to talk."

The door swished open to reveal a guilty-looking Changeling and a calm, yet troubled Bolt.

"You're back," Terra said cheerily, jumping off a bench. "We've all just had a mega day of training."

"Hey, Terra," Changeling murmured and walked off, going to the changing rooms.

"What's up with him?" Terra raised an eyebrow, while her eyes followed his butt.

"Don't ask," Bolt shook his head.

"And good to see you outta your room, Zapster," Terra grinned.

"Zapster?" Bolt raised his eyebrow this time.

"Ah, come on, it suits you," Terra jogged off to train with some dirt and rocks.

"No, it doesn't," Bolt stuck his tongue out at her back. He studied the room, seeing the available Titans working out.

Cyborg then walked into the room, his face like thunder but he didn't really care about anything else that was happening.

"Hey Cy!" Boom Baby grinned, swinging her legs from the ledge that she sat on. "What'd y'all do? Blow a circuit?"

"Not now, V," Cyborg shook his head, before turning to a set of weights. Boom Baby arched an eyebrow.

_What was that about? _She thought. She stood up and flipped of the ledge, performing some of her infamous She Quan techniques.

"You have to teach me that, some day," someone spoke. Boom Baby withdrew her fist from the punch and turned to see Raven.

"You? Martial Arts? No offence, Raven, but shouldn't y'all stick to yer magical acts?" Boom Boom laughed.

"Yes," Raven ignored the comment, "But sometimes my powers will not work and I need something to fight with."

"Ah can teach y'all some, Ah've been told Ah'm a good teacher," Boom Baby smirked at the pleasant memory.

"Who told you that?" Raven felt the pride in BB's voice.

"Oh, just a friend Ah knew, one who made meh a hero," Boom Baby snapped back with realisation, "That reminds meh, Ah need to call her and the little mutt."

"You and your weird friends," Raven shook her head before turning around to greet her boyfriend. BB stuck her tongue out at her.

BB saw Nightwing taking a break so decided to go and bother him. She jogged up to him and grinned. "How's it goin'?"

"Do you want something, Veronica?" he asked. A slight annoyance could be seen in her eyes. "Uhh... I mean Boom Baby." The annoyance disappeared and instead she smirked.

"It seems Raven wants to learn She Quan," BB said cheerily.

"Good for her," Nightwing wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"Ah was just thinkin', maybe that'll mean more girls will be able to kick yer can?"

"More?" Nightwing turned to her, slightly amused at her comment.

"Yeah, we all know that Ah can easily kick yer butt, without meh powers."

"You know, I'm not sure, you haven't been practising much martial arts lately, and we haven't sparred for a long time," the suggestion was blaring from his soft words.

"Ah can take you down like a penguin in the air," BB boomed confidently. Nightwing ignored her strange comment and beckoned her to the sparring ring.

"Do you have the guts?" he asked.

"Do ya have to ask that?" BB instantly bobbed over to the ring. Nightwing admitted that she had sheer confidence in herself, well on the outside anyway, and can easily kick his butt. He swung into the ring and listened to hear all activities stopping to see the new event.

"Dude," Changeling popped up, "Are you going to spar with BB?"

"No, I'm going to compete with her in a modelling contest," Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"You are going to lose," Cyborg grinned. It was as if all sadness and glumness had departed from that room. It was all tension, excitement and cheering now.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Nightwing frowned at him.

"Thanks, babe," BB blew him a teasing kiss before winking and turned back to her opponent.

"Nightwing has improved a lot," Starfire mulled it over.

"Thanks, Star," Nightwing nodded to her.

"You're most welcome," Starfire smiled at him.

"I can't decide," Raven shook her head, "Both of you are equally good." All eyes turned to her, some confused, some glaring. "It's true."

"Well, BB does have the natural ability of fighting," Amberlee piped up.

"But Nightwing's been fighting most of his life," Bolt finished.

"So, who will win?" Terra asked.

"Only one way to find out," Nightwing grinned.

"Ah told you once, Ah can tell y'all again," BB slid into her advanced She Quan fighting stance. "Ah can kick yer can, an' that's not just 'cause of ma awesome fighting, yer ego is way above mine."

"You had all the weaknesses I had, and you picked ego," Nightwing arched an eyebrow.

"It comes in quite handy," BB shrugged. "Now, are we doing this or nawt?"

Cyborg automatically offered to be referee, "But you're on Boom Baby's side," Nightwing protested.

"So? I know how to do this fairly," Cyborg replied.

Cyborg stood in the outer corner and watched them intently, making sure neither of them could cheat. When he was satisfied, he blew a whistle, indicating that the match would begin.

Immediately, Nightwing jumped for the opportunity and ran up to his opponent, launching a punch. BB grabbed his fist before he could make it contact to her face and she twisted it around slightly.

"You're not doing The Sly Serpent again, are you?" Nightwing whispered, grimacing from the twinging pain in his wrist.

"Nope," she replied, twisting it even more. "The Sly Wolf."

"That's not a real thing," Nightwing tried to yank his fist back but couldn't get it out, so instead launched his other fist at the red-head. She caught it easily.

"Ah made it up for a friend, it's very successful," BB said casually, "And painful." Nightwing's eyes widened behind his mask. He knew that BB was an incredible fighter, and never lied.

BB smirked, and shoved Nightwing backwards. He staggered slightly, rather stunned and couldn't think of what to do that moment. BB howled at the top of her voice, scaring the pants off everyone. She launched a deadly punch at Nightwing, who hadn't expected it, and then another with her other fist. She grabbed his wrist again and twisted it. Nightwing was used to the wrist-twisting, but never understood the purpose of it.

The master of She Quan then crouched lightly, bringing her leg out from her stance. _She's performing a sweep-kick_, Nightwing thought and went to crouch, then jump from it. However, the sweep-kick never came. Nightwing glanced at the leg that was seconds away and then, with little effort, BB kicked his ankle with her other leg, quickly regaining her stance so she wouldn't fall.

Astonished at the trick, Nightwing felt his ankle become numb. How had that happened? Reaching down for it, he touched it and felt a cold sensation run from it. To BB's advantage, he was distracted, so with haste, she rolled over his back, jumping to her feet on the other side of him and shoved him harshly to the floor.

Nightwing felt most of his energy go from that technique. She was better than he had originally thought. She was unstoppable. Somehow managing to get back on his feet, he spread his arms out and hurled his leg at her chest. She used her hand to block it but wasn't quick enough to see the other leg coming. She fell backwards, slowly realizing what had happened. A pain in her chest burst and she felt something mentally. Whenever she fell to a trick like that, she was punished. Her bones were broken, scars were caused. She stared at Nightwing, fear obvious in her eyes.

Nightwing blinked, BB was scared. Why? He looked at her curiously and realised she wasn't with him at the moment. _Is she looking at some memories? _He thought. It was then, that he realised, he could see the pain in her eyes, the trauma and the fear. BB admitted that she had a horrid past, but had never mentioned what had happened.

"C'mon Boom Baby!" someone yelled. Dumbfounded, BB returned and glanced at her cheerer. Suddenly smirking, she crouched and this time did perform a sweep-kick. Nightwing fell for it, and landed on his backside.

"Ah'm not some sad little girl that y'all can hit," she said. The others looked at her, uncertain of what was happening. "Ah'm better than that." Something wasn't right here. It was like a thick fog of tension and denial had fallen on the room. Raven, being the empath that she was, could feel the triumph yet still feel fear from the girl. "Y'all can break ma bones, y'all can make me bleed. These scars show that Ah've been through a lot with you murderers."

"Murderers?" someone whispered. Nightwing was still staring at the traumatised girl; it was as if she was repeating a memory, not sparring with him.

"V, are you alright?" Cyborg asked, slightly scared.

A tear fell from BB's eye, alarming everyone, "Ah'm not the perfect human. Ah'm not Slade's weapon. Ah never will be." Suspicious and shock entered the room.

"Slade's weapon?" Nightwing repeated, "Veronica, what's going on?"

"There's so much y'all can do to one girl, Ah'm only eight years old," she said, shocking the others again. It was a memory that she was repeating. They realised that her voice was a lot more childish that before, but sounded more mature than an average eight year old. "Ah'm faster, stronger and feel not much pain, but Ah'm still sick of it."

"Veronica, come back!" Nightwing held her shoulders.

"Don't y'all touch me!" BB screamed. "Ah don't want more bones to break, Ah don't want more bruises to see."

In BB's eyes, she could see Professor Chang, the head scientist on her experiments. She could see two other men, a younger man with neat, brown hair and mysterious blue eyes and an older man, with white hair and what seemed to be an eye patch.

"She's still neglecting the experiment," Professor Chang sighed, as if the girl was not in front of him.

"Then keep breaking her," The white-haired man said coldly. "She is to be my weapon, nothing more."

"Creating the perfect human takes time, Mr. Wilson," Professor Chang protested. "She's still suffering from the last time we broke her ribs. She can still feel pain."

"Well, I can't take her if she feels pain, what point would there be in having her if she could suffer?" The unforgivably cold man asked. The atmosphere around him disturbed the young red-head weapon.

"I can't help but notice that she is afraid of you," the brown-haired youngster piped up.

"Good," replied the buyer.

"If she was to become your weapon, shouldn't you have a better relationship with the girl?" he asked.

"You make a very good point, Joshua," Professor Chang grinned. "A very good point indeed."

"Well, I am to be like a father figure, I suppose," the Mr. Wilson man shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try." He stepped forward to the shivering girl. "Don't be afraid."

"Raven, can you see what's wrong with her?" Nightwing asked his empathic friend.

"I can try," she replied softly. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos," her mantra escaped her lips and her soul-self jumped from her body and landed in Boom Baby's.

When she landed in, what looked like a laboratory as well as a cage, Raven turned around to search for Boom Baby. She heard crying, so followed the sound. She phased through a large, metal door and saw three men: A younger Professor Chang, a white-haired man and a brown-haired youngster. She saw a child version of Boom Baby, sitting in a corner.

"Don't be afraid," the white-haired man spoke. "You can't be scared of me, if you're my weapon."

"Ah don't want to be yer weapon," The young girl whispered.

"Now, now, I've paid good money for you, and I expect to see you again once this experiment is over," the dangerous-looking man said. Raven inspected BB all over. Clearly, BB had been through a rough time. Scars appeared all over her visible body, as well as bruises and one of her arms was in a cast.

"Mr. Wilson-" Professor Chang began.

"Call me Slade," the white-haired man interrupted him. Raven's eyebrows shot up. Slade? Really? _This is probably why Veronica has such a grudge against him_, she thought.

"-Slade," Chang continued, "It will take time for her arm and her ribs to heal, however Joshua and I will make sure she is in fighting condition as soon as possible."

"I hope for nothing less," Slade said gruffly. He nodded to Chang and the brown-haired boy called Joshua. It was then that Raven felt a chill rise in her blood. Joshua? _Isn't Veronica going out with a guy called Joshua? _She shook her head, _Must be a coincidence. A freaky coincidence. _

"Well, Slade, would you like one of my colleagues to help you out?" Chang asked politely.

"I'll find my own way out," Slade shook his head, "I have a car waiting." He glanced at the frightened weapon once more then walked out.

Raven stepped closer to the eight year old girl, curiosity and caution seeping over her. "Veronica?" she asked, uncertain. The girl stirred, as if hearing a voice but choosing to ignore it. "It's me, Raven."

"Go away," the girl whispered.

"Veronica? Can you hear me?" Raven slid to her knees and put her hand on the girl's trembling one.

"Ah hear y'all, now go away before this changes," the red-head seemed to frown even though her face was firmly locked onto the floor.

"Why would it change?"

"'Cause you're not meant to be here," she said simply.

"Oi, Weapon, who said you could talk?" Chang stepped forward.

"Ah wasn't talking," she muttered. The scientist wasn't convinced and instead, took out a knife.

"You will pay for your insolence."

"Get out," the girl whispered quickly to Raven.

"Veronica, is this you? Your self, from when you were sparring with Nightwing?" Raven couldn't help but ask.

"No," the girl shook her head softly, "Ah've never met you, an' Ah've never heard your voice before."

"You hear other people's voices?" Raven asked, bewildered.

"Yes, a dog, a girl, more people, Ah don't know," the girl shook her head again, "Ah don't even know if this is real, or a dream, or a memory, but these voices...They're not from this time. Ah don't know an Alex, or a Claire, a Nightwing or even a Cyborg."

"This is a memory," Raven said gently. "And not a pleasant one." Professor Chang stepped forward with the knife.

"He's going to cut me, y'all have to go before something bad happens," the girl frowned again.

"More worse than getting cut?" Raven asked sternly. The girl wrapped her working arm around herself, forcing back tears.

"It could be worse, he could kill meh over and over again," she whispered.

"I'm not letting you suffer, even in a memory," Raven firmly replied and stood up. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven shot black energy at the professor. He fell backwards, stunned.

"You idiot!" BB yelled as the room darkened and disappeared. Raven found herself back in her own body.

"That was not something I want to do daily," Raven said as soon as the other Titans turned to her.

A groaning sound could be heard from BB, and they all turned again to see her on her knees on the floor. The atmosphere changed to confident and triumphant.

"Another memory?" Nightwing asked.

"It can't be any worse than the one I just witnessed," Raven shook her head, her voice a little tired.

"Was it alright?" Changeling came up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"I'm surprised Veronica can handle all those memories," Raven sighed.

"Well done, Silver," BB grinned randomly. The others stared at her, thoroughly confused. "Much better than last time!" They then turned to Raven who sighed again.

"Fine," she drawled. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos."

BB smiled triumphantly, as she watched Slade fall to the ground from the blow. Silver Wolf grinned back at her.

"Well, I have been practising the motions."

Luna, the wolf-like dog looked at the weakened villain, "So, who is this guy anyway?"

Raven tried to register where she was, at a cliff side? She saw half a bridge on the gap between this cliff and the one on the other side. She saw Slade close to unconscious on the ground near the two girls and the dog.

Raven didn't need to be an empath to know the anger that erupted from the red-headed explosive girl. "Yes Slade," the venom dripped from her bitter voice, "why don't y'all introduce yourself?" Raven grew curious and a little afraid from the temper and hatred that Boom Baby could provide. She could end a person's life with a touch, but she seemed so innocent and cheerful.

She stepped forward, her fists clenched and obvious power trembling in her grasp. Slade, clearly confused, tilted his head, "Wouldn't you like to know," he retorted. An evil and hateful curl lifted the girl's lips into a sneer. A darkness illuminated her facials.

"Just give meh one good reason why Ah shouldn't rip that mask off yer face and then blow yer body to bits," her voice lacked any emotion.

"Slade?" Silver blinked. "Oh my God," she seemed surprised all of a sudden. Raven could detect the wonder and triumph the girl had felt. Raven decided to spend a small break, looking at the silver-haired girl. She saw little furry ears obvious among her hair and a tail waving softly from the wind. She looked at the wolf, or what it appeared to be, she couldn't quite tell. Its fur was grey, or silver, and dark markings appeared on its furry body. A black collar was wrapped around its neck.

She thought, _Who are they? _They must have been heroes because they had kicked Slade's butt and seemed rather proud of it.

Silver seemed to get out of her moment of surprise, when it turned to a different type of shock and concern by the change in her friend. Luna had stopped and was watching the irregular behaviour of BB.

"What are you talking about?" the mechanical voice of Slade broke through the silence, and Raven's thoughts. She turned to him again, wanting to know more about this memory.

"You mean," BB began sourly, "you don't remember your order?" Raven saw the further confused looks of the girl, the wolf and the villain.

"Order?" Slade questioned.

BB's eyes turned to a dangerous yellow, "More than ten years ago, your order for a human weapon. A little girl?" Raven sucked in her breath in realisation, whereas Silver's eyes widened and Luna staggered backwards. Suspicious erupted from Slade's voice.

"That order was confidential," he spoke professional-like.

A low and pressing laugh escaped from BB as she stiffened, "Was it now?"

Silver blinked again, a way of confusion and sometimes realisation; she looked at her angry friend and then at Slade, "Wait, what? You're the reason she's like this?" Her hands were balled into fists and her enmity was rising. Luna was already growling, her large, canine teeth glistened with saliva as she tensed up.

"You can't-" he shook his head in disbelief, "They cancelled that order. They said they destroyed you."

BB laughed again, "I'm right here." It was only then that Raven realised that she couldn't detect BB's strong Oklahoma accent. There was no emotion anywhere inside of her. Either her empath powers were failing or BB could control her emotions with ease. Raven had a disturbing thought; _if BB had failed to become the perfect weapon for Slade, what stopped her from being the perfect weapon to assassinate him? _

Silver started to get very concerned as she glanced at her friend, "Veronica," she spoke, "Don't do what I think you're going to do." The wolf girl would never support revenge, or anything to do with it. If anyone wanted it, she wouldn't be there to listen or watch.

Raven began to apprehend the fact that if BB was herself that moment she would have been very surprised. Raven's eyebrows shot up when she heard the girl snarl. Raven's eyes widened when the sky around her changed to a dry, golden colour. A thick amber-coloured mist surrounded the cliff side. She stepped forward uneasily, trying to see what was happening. She waved her hand around, clearing some of the unmistakeable fog. She coughed as the heavy smell of power washed around her.

She glanced up towards the sky and saw a scary bolt of golden energy, shaped almost like lightning. It flashed quickly through the sky and jolted down, making a familiar girl cry out in pain. Raven focused her sight and lifted some of the fog to see the red-head teen. Her whole body was becoming a lustrous yellow, an obvious power. Her red hair seemed to flail around her, as a blast of wind appeared into the fog.

She could sense shock from the silver heroine. Raven turned to her to see confusion stir in her facials. Briskly, she tapped into the girl's mind and could hear a voice.

"Ah have no control!" It was BB, her voice was in agony, "It's like my meltdowns, only worse. Help!"

_Meltdowns_, Raven repeated, _What are they? _She saw the worry painted on the wolf-girl's face. Her eyes were slightly wider with the shock.

Silver shook her head, trying to figure out what to do. "Veronica, wake up!" she yelled to her friend, then without missing a beat, she lunged at her, trying to tackle her.

An automatic force shoved the silver-haired girl away. She landed on the ground, and rolled lightly then jumped to her feet.

Raven stiffened when she noticed tears running down BB's cheeks. She could sense the pain that BB felt in her stomach. Slade was watching in awe, completely frozen to the spot. Raven could detect the sudden smugness from him, so she checked BB out again and looked to see that she was very vulnerable as well as powerful. Grabbing his bo staff, he launched it towards BB. The force appeared again and the staff bounced of the invisible barrier and smacked his own mask.

"Crap," Silver looked at her partner in crime and then at her destructive friend, "What do we do?" Luna glanced at Silver, knowing that they couldn't physically, but maybe mentally? She could only encourage her to snap back.

"Veronica," Luna yelled out, "Remember that talk we had. You control **IT**, **IT** doesn't control you." Raven looked at the suddenly talking wolf/dog and raised an eyebrow. "The competitive kick-butt Veronica I know wouldn't let her **OWN **powers wipe her across the floor. **FIGHT BACK!**"

Silver nodded in agreement, "If you could teach me; a clumsy and not very good fighter, a special move that took down Slade, you can bring yourself back!"

Veronica's head snapped around, scaring Raven. The golden orbs of her eyes narrowed and a blast of energy; that extinguished the fog and the gold on her body, shot at Slade. Raven felt any voice she had left leave her body as she witnessed the power she had never thought she would see. It was too fast! He couldn't dodge fast enough and was hit squarely in the chest. A massive wound was gathering on it and blood spilled. He mentally cursed as he tried to wipe it off. BB shot more of the energy at his feet, making him fall to the ground.

The murderous glint in her eyes disappeared, and was now little more than a spark of confidence. "So, Silver, should we hand him back to the police?" the jokey Oklahoma accent was back as well as the smirk.

Raven felt her soul-self weaken and sighed. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos."

She appeared back in the gym and could tell by the way that Changeling was holding her, that she must have fallen. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Raven grunted as she looked up at her boyfriend. He tenderly kissed her forehead, bringing some of his happiness and relief into her body. She found the energy to sit upwards. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Boom Baby?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah," Raven rubbed her shoulder, trying to ease any pain.

"She's over there," Nightwing pointed. Raven looked over to see Boom Baby lying peacefully in Cyborg's mechanical arms. "She passed out, too many memories, I think."

"Ugh," Raven groaned, trying to forget her experience.

"How many memories did you see?" Nightwing stepped forward casually, facing the fallen empath.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, "Two, I think."

"Well, Cy has had a major scan on BB's brain," Changeling replied, still holding the girl, "And apparently she's seen everything from her birth in so little time."

"Must be rough," Amberlee spoke up. Raven noted that the red-panda/girl had her semi-long hair down and had put her grey flats back on.

"I think I have seen something bad," Raven shook her head.

"What?" Cyborg looked up at her, his attention slimming from BB.

Raven looked at him softly, hoping for a reaction not that bad, "I think she's going out with one of the guys that did bad stuff to her, and she has forgotten him."

"What?" Anger bubbled through Cyborg as he glanced back down at the innocent girl.

"Raven, what do you mean?" Terra flicked the pebble away and crossed her legs on the bench, "Is this guy bad news?"

"I'm not certain," Raven shook her head again, and asked Changeling to help her up. "It's not a topic that we should get involved in."

"You bet your butt we should get involved," Amberlee boomed confidently, "She's our teammate and friend, and as a further friend of hers, we need to keep her safe." Everyone looked at her in surprise from her open speech. "What?" she raised an eyebrow, "I can be heroic."

Bolt folded his arms, "Well, we're doing nothing with her lying unconscious over there."

"He has a point," Starfire blinked. "Maybe it is best to place her in the Medical Bay so she can return to us when she feels ready and awakened."

"Good idea, Star," Nightwing nodded to her and faced his robotic friend. "Cy, can you take her to the Medical Bay and watch over her?"

"Sure," Cyborg lifted her up and started to head.

"You should go too," Nightwing addressed Raven, "And maybe you can keep taps on Boom Baby, make sure she's alright?"

"Of course," Raven replied and felt her balance return. She put an arm over Changeling's shoulder and he helped her follow the cyborg and the unconscious red-head. "I think something really bad is going to happen," Raven whispered before they turned a corner.

"What?" Changeling whispered back.

"Before I came back," Raven sucked in her breath, "I heard voices. Professor Chang and that Joshua guy."

"What did they say?" Changeling looked at her, intrigued.

"He said," Raven tried to think back, "That Slade thought BB was dead and if they ever encountered her, they were to destroy her."

Changeling stiffened, realisation swirling in his emerald eyes, "You think he's going to try and kill her?"

Raven nodded, but then shook her head, "I'm not certain. It's just a hunch."

* * *

T_T The stupid chapter took too long to do... x( At least it's done.

I don't own the Titans, but when I will BBxRae all the way! x333

Oh yeah, thanks to Hush Puppy who allowed me to use Silver Wolf and Luna, thanks girl.


	3. Heading In Another Direction

Chapter Three: Heading In Another Direction

Nightwing tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. He had not heard from Libitina for a while, and he was starting to get anxious. Wars were dangerous, but the alien seemed to treat them as if they were nothing more than an annoyance.

He shook his head, exasperated, wars were also very sudden and took a lot of time. She would call him when she needed to. Libitina was in fact one of his best friends, and to know that she was constantly in trouble scared him.

Deciding to go for it, he opened his communicator and deliberately went for Libitina's. _No signal_, it read. Suddenly angry, he hurled the communicator at the wall. He calmed down, knowing that anger was pointless and threw his head on his desk.

He then heard static in his room and eyed the communicator, suspiciously. He pushed off his computer chair and picked it up. He flipped it open and his eyebrows shot upwards. It was clearer to see because he had forgotten to put his mask on.

"Bad time, Rich," the familiar female voice spoke. Nightwing looked in it carefully to see a blurry outline of his alien friend. It got sharper quickly and he could see his friend a lot better now.

"How, what's happening?" Nightwing sat back down on his computer chair, curiosity conflicting the atmosphere.

"Not much, I've just been called a Goddess," Libitina replied casually.

"Well, not much would happen-" he realised what she had just said. "-a Goddess?"

"Yeah," she said breezily.

"Y-You can't be a Goddess," he blurted.

"That's what I thought," the bronze warrior grimaced.

"But that would mean," Nightwing trailed off.

Libitina nodded gravely, "Yes, if it turns out that I am a Goddess, I will have to remain in Cripton." Nightwing felt a piece of his soul leave his body as he slumped on the chair.

"So, we can only talk to you through communicators?" he rasped out.

"Oh," Libitina seemed shocked for a moment, realisation hitting her. Nightwing sat up and eyed her cautiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh, another one," she laughed nervously, "Criptonians are very, very racist."

Nightwing arched an eyebrow, he never expected that, "So?"

"So, if they ever find out I've had contact with you or have in the future, they will kill both me and you. Umm, so yeah, goodbye." The screen fizzled and switched off, leaving Nightwing looking at it with wide eyes.

He sighed, feeling like a pile of garbage. _She needs to cut us out of her life to save all of us_, he thought miserably. Criptonians were very powerful, one of the most feared and respected of all the races, including Tamarians. If she was to be their Goddess, just how strong could she be? He tried to erase the disturbing thought from his mind. She could be really scary when she suffered from blood-lust and he had accidentally got in the middle of it. It was a good job that he had remembered her one weakness.

He sighed again and slumped further down the seat. Why did she have to be so bloody confusing? Grimacing, he stood up and went to leave when he noticed his mask sitting in the corner. He sweat-dropped and picked it up. Carefully placing it so he could see through the eye-holes, he decided that he needed some fresh air.

Amberlee walked past, and she noticed a depressing atmosphere coming from Nightwing's room. Being the cheery red panda that she was, she knocked on the door. Nightwing answered it to see the red-head.

"What?" he asked.

"Here's the weather report today," Amberlee pointed to his room, "Cloudy, some thunderstorms and a hundred metres of rain..."

"That's not the weather report," Nightwing looked at her confused.

Amberlee sighed, "As in; your room." She retracted her pointing finger and put her hands on her hips. "You know I'm an empath, so spill."

"I can't," Nightwing said softly.

"Oh, you promised?" Amberlee blinked. Nightwing glanced at her, she always knew what to say, what was happening and what would happen. It was strange that she wasn't even a psychic.

"Yeah," Nightwing laughed nervously. Amberlee glanced into his room for a minute.

"Libitina?"

Nightwing's hidden eyes widen, "Yeah, h-how did you know?"

"My nose is sharper than most," Amberlee flicked it.

"But I talked to her through communicator," Nightwing looked at her confused.

"I don't think so," Amberlee looked in his room again. "It smells like she was here for like two minutes then vanished."

"That's impossible," Nightwing frowned.

"Really?" Amberlee crossed her arms, "She's an alien, who might as well be a Goddess, and she communicates with you through a device but may have been in your room as well, maybe tracking you..."

"You think through things well," Nightwing sweat-dropped.

"It's my job, I'm the detective among you lot," she pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at the walls and floors suspiciously. Nightwing couldn't help but laugh; Amberlee was so much fun to be with, she never left you without making you smile. Amberlee stood up straight and looked at him seriously, slightly scaring him, "We're your teammates, Nightwing, we're here for you," she then slipped from the corridor, glancing at him once before leaving.

Nightwing sighed, he knew she was right. He would have to tell someone, but wouldn't that be breaking a promise, sort of? Libitina was kind enough to say that they could be killed if they were found out, an obvious promise in the air. He was not to speak of Libitina, if the others thought her dead, so be it.

Alexis stretched his arms as he entered the tower again. So good to be home. As soon as he saw Raven, he glomped her in a massively tight hug.

"Alexis-" she gasped, "-People..Need..To..Breathe!" He let go and smiled at her.

"Well, so do many things that didn't complain when I hugged them." She stood up straight and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, what's been happening then?" she asked politely, steering him in the Common Room. The doors swished open to reveal a couple of Titans. They both sat on the long sofa, Alexis completely beaming.

"Well, my mother is alright, she's back on her feet," Alexis explained while Raven nodded sympathetically. "We had the funeral for my father, it was okay," he shrugged. "Oh," his eyes widened as he grinned, "I caught up with Kenna and Chi-Chi!"

"Kenna and Chloe?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Kenna's still furious at Chi-Chi for some reason," Alexis laughed nervously. "I think she tried to stab her a few times."

"She's an assassin, that's what they do," Raven smirked.

"Yeah, and she's filthy rich," Alexis chuckled. He glanced sideways at his best friend, "They're coming back to Manhattan, I think. Kenna said she's had enough of Azarath for a while, and Chi-Chi thinks she left the ironing on."

"Chi-Chi...Ironing? Are you sure you were talking to the right girl?" Raven laughed.

"Yeah, well, Hana gave her a mega discipline talk."

"Ahh, so Hana isn't dead?" Raven asked.

"They're triplets," Alexis shrugged again, "I'm sure they'd know if one of them died."

"Yeah, but sometimes it doesn't work like that..."

"I know," Alexis sighed. "So, where's Amira?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Umm," Raven refused to look at him. Alexis' smile disappeared.

"What?" he looked at her, sadly. "What happened? Where is she?" Raven could hear the distress in his voice; normally he would be over-reacting but his dramatic ways were right this time.

"She quit," Raven sighed, feeling a massive load leave her chest but also felt dread slice through her as she watched the shocked Alexis stare at her.

"W-What?" his lower lip trembled. "She quit?"

Raven nodded, silently. She felt the massive wave of pain that came from him; grimacing slightly at the fact the neutraliser forgot about her empathic abilities.

"When?" Alexis looked to the side.

"Not too long ago," Raven replied softly. She put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to reassure him.

"Where is she!" he demanded, standing up. She could feel the sudden anger and rage that radiated from him.

"I don't know," Raven shook her head, still sitting. "Nightwing was the last one to speak to her, but she didn't say where she was going. She just left."

Alexis closed his eyes, moving his head as if he was looking out the window. "It's not your fault," he grumbled, ready to leave. "She hated being with me, she wanted to leave." His voice was choked up with emotion that Raven had to bite back the tears.

"No, that's stupid, you know you were her best friend," Raven stood up, feeling a wave of her normal stubbornness approach her.

"But she didn't like me the same way," he quickly teleported from the room, leaving Raven sighing. She put a hand on her forehead in despair. She rubbed it lightly then moved a few locks of hair from her face.

"Nice work, Rae," she muttered to herself sarcastically. "Just upset everyone you talk to."

Amira frowned, glimpsing into the crystal ball. True, she had a good career, she was now rich, her partners were friendly and her room-mates were awesome. But. There was something missing; as if using her psychic abilities wasn't enough.

"Wow, you are clouding up the ball, Amira," a distinguished French accent said. Amira looked up to see one of her room-mates standing by the tent, holding the curtain open.

"Hey Monique," Amira smiled at the platinum-blonde trapeze artist. "Just a boring day."

Monique laughed casually as she stepped into the tent then eyed a seat. She sat down, smiling confidently at her psychic friend. "Non, it is never boring at a circus, you know that now."

"I do, but I just feel-" Amira cut herself off, staring in the crystal ball, "-so unfulfilled."

The icy blue eyes delicately studied Amira, the unmistakeable smirk plastered on her chalk-white face. "Amira, tu ne pas avoir fait ceci long, donner il un chance." **(A/N "Amira, you have not done this long, give it a chance." Sorry if it isn't right, my French is lacking xP)**

Amira raised her eyebrow at the sudden French reply but nodded, she was fluent in many languages. "Yeah, I know, I just feel like doing something else. I mean, this fortune teller job is so easy."

"So easy?" Monique repeated, laughing without the smile. "It takes practise to be able to perform such... magnifique **(A/N "-magnificent-" Bet you didn't get that xD)** standards of power, or amazing truths that you can unravel," she flipped her pure blonde hair back, and took a cherry lollipop from her pocket; still in its packet. She opened it up, making sure that Amira was staring at it. "You help people find more about themselves," she opened it more slowly, "To find their inner selves." She eyed the black-haired girl more closely, "To know their futures." She finished opening it and popped it in her mouth.

Amira darted her eyes to the crystal ball again; confused. The girl was normal; a human, but with a demon-sized ego. How could she transfix a powerful being like herself with a lollipop?

Monique smiled suddenly, the lollipop moving in her mouth. Her hostile eyes were as sharp as a tack as she studied her friend more. She sucked on the lollipop and was smiling in the silence.

Amira was speechless; she didn't know what to say. Monique was good; way better at reading people than she thought. Too bad she was just a trapeze artist, she could have been more.

"Fine," she sighed, finding her words, "I won't quit."

"Excellent, ami." **(A/N "-friend." I'm going to stop now.) **

"Yeah, yeah, but it doesn't mean I won't," Amira stood up, looking exhausted.

"Huh?" the French girl looked shocked and almost confused for a moment but quickly recovered, "Suit yourself, Amira. It is your life after all."

"Yes, it is my life," Amira walked near the entrance of the tent, "And I can do what I want, even beat my sister at her own game."

"Um, Amira, you are feeling alright, oui?"

"Never better," Amira left the tent making Monique groan.

"Ugh, that girl is going to do some major damage," she said to the invisible air, before retreating out of the tent to follow the girl.

Cyborg watched over Boom Baby, almost like a hungry predator eyeing its prey. She was so vulnerable, so easy to harm. Her face showed much pain even though she was milky white for being unconscious. He sighed, sitting on the nearby chair.

"Just get better," he reached for her hand. He wrapped his robotic fingers around her's. He held it steadily, closing his human eye from the lack of sleep. A small pressure gripped his hand, making his eye snap open in surprise. He saw the fingers tightened against his hand and looked up to see she was awake. "Woah."

She laughed, her golden eyes brightening suddenly with being woken. "Ah am better, much better." She smiled, letting go of his hand and leaning forward, suddenly conscious of the wires. "Y'all been doing some wacky experiments on meh?"

"Nope," Cyborg grinned, standing up. He was glad to see her awake. "Just making sure y'all got better."

BB chuckled, taking some of the wires off, clearly having no need for them, due to...well...private excuses.

"Um, you kinda need to keep 'em on," Cyborg laughed nervously.

"Relax, big boy," BB wrapped them up neatly and placed them on the night stand. "Ah'm positive that Ah can survive without a bunch of cables sticking out of meh." There was a hoarseness in her voice that Cyborg heard and eyed her suspiciously.

There was a beep that came from a nearby computer, so Cyborg moved from the chair and went over to it. Sheets of paper came piling out from the printer, making Cyborg nervous. He collected it up and began to read it.

"What's that?" BB tried to stand but sighed at her pitiful effort so stayed on the bed.

"Your results, just stay there," Cyborg read more.

"Results!" BB demanded, her eyes widening. "Uh oh, gimme them!" She jumped from her bed and tried to grab them before Cyborg could read them. Cyborg raised it higher so she couldn't get them if she jumped.

"Stop that," Cyborg narrowed his eye at her, and at her gloves, slightly thankful that she was wearing them.

"Y'all can't read them," BB frowned at him, disappointment clear in her voice. "They're private."

"How do y'all even know what they say?" Cyborg asked, looking from them.

"Because they're all the same," BB grimaced, moving away from him.

"Wait-What?" Cyborg studied it closer, realising why BB didn't want him to see it. "You have poison in you?" BB's lips stretched into a thin line. "In your blood?"

She nodded, crossing her arms as she watched the flicker of lights bouncing from electronics. "Ah do."

"Then how-?" he trailed off, uncertain, "How could we have missed this? I thought Nightwing did your psychical examinations every six months?"

"He does," BB walked over to her bed.

"And he's not concerned about this?" Cyborg's mouth wouldn't close due to his unbeatable surprise.

"Should he?" BB raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, BB, this is serious!"

BB shrugged, watching the lamp on the night stand, "Nawt that serious."

"BB, you gotta get that poison out, it'll kill you!" Cyborg flailed the sheets of paper around.

"No," BB said firmly, finally facing him. She sighed again, "Y'all don't understand, people never do," she looked at him sadly, "It'll kill meh if it goes away."

"Wait, BB, y'all are going to have to explain this to me," Cyborg moved closer to her. "If this is poison that doesn't harm y'all, what does it do?"

BB sighed once again, "Ah'm nawt gonna tell y'all," she replied.

Cyborg narrowed his eye, "Y'all are gonna have to."

"Do Ah?" BB asked coldly. "Ah have ma rights," her voice almost froze the air; it was so chilling and threatening, "Ma choices."

"But we need to understand," Cyborg said, his voice slightly higher with fear.

"No, you don't," BB stood up. There was a sudden bitterness among her features, "If you're that desperate," she seethed, "Ask Raven. She now knows." She quickly left the room, leaving Cyborg speechless.

Bolt frowned at Terra. He had entered Midnight's old room, in hope to find something but he had forgotten that Terra was now the owner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, brushing her blonde hair.

"I-I forgot you lived here now," he muttered and went to leave.

"Do you want something from...Her?" she stopped him, holding his shoulder.

He nodded dumbly, "Didn't Nightwing get rid of her stuff?"

"Well, yeah, but I kept some things," Terra led him back in. Bolt looked surprised. She closed the door and lit a candle. "I'm sorry, but it's necessary," she explained.

He nodded again, going further into her room, "Why?"

"Witchcraft," Terra said quickly, rummaging through a chest.

"Witchcraft? I thought you had control over earth; you didn't do magic?"

"Yeah, but before she...Ya know, died, she gave me this book," Terra replied, taking out a large black and gold book with a lock and a picture of a silver-haired woman on the front.

"Who's that?" Bolt asked curiously.

"She told me it was a witch; called... Arizona or something," Terra looked as if she was thinking hard. "One of the most powerful and inspirational witches of this world."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, apparently this is supposed to be a book written by her. With spells of all kind."

"And it's not?" Bolt asked, confused.

"It is, it has many good spells that work, but the best thing about it is that Arizona was geokinetic before she discovered she had the blood of a witch."

"Geokinetic?" Bolt asked.

"Control over earth," Terra said bluntly, fiddling with the lock. "Duh," it clicked open and she turned the page. The writing was illuminated with gold ink that seemed to glow.

"Woah," Bolt observed it, completely transfixed.

"Yeah, that was my first reaction," Terra turned over another page. "It's helped me have more control over my abilities, which I never thought I needed."

"It helped you with control?" Bolt narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Terra nodded, "Yeah, Midnight seemed to know good books," she smiled, turning the pages; revealing some pictures. "I had no idea she used witchcraft as well."

"It helped you with control?" Bolt narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Terra nodded, "Yeah," she looked at him for a moment then thought of something, "Throw a lightning bolt," she ordered.

"Wha-?" Bolt's eyebrows shot upwards.

"As an example," Terra shrugged.

"You want me to destroy your room...For an example?" Bolt asked dramatically.

Terra rolled her bright blue eyes, "No, when you throw a lightning bolt, you think you control it, right?"

"Yes," Bolt eyed her curiously.

"But you don't," Terra replied, sitting on a large, plush cushion. "You shoot it in the direction you want it to go. You can't shoot it in front of you; and make it go behind you."

"What are you talking about?" Bolt sat next to her, obviously confused.

Terra's eyes grow a dark yellow colour, a sudden understanding of power whelming in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked, a slight fear in his voice.

"Showing you," Terra replied, her voice slightly different, more gravelly. She stood up quickly. Bolt watched in bewilderment as a rock in the corner suddenly shot in the air and spun around Terra, spinning at an impossible speed.

Bolt was speechless, he never knew Terra could possibly be that good. "T-That's amazing," he blurted.

"Yeah, control, the thing I wanted the most," a tint of sadness echoing in the blonde's voice. Her eyes returned to normal and the rock looked as if it was getting squeezed, a blinding light poking out of it then suddenly it shattered all over the floor.

Bolt watched, entranced. When it finished, he snapped back, tilting his head at Terra. "H-How?" he staggered. Terra than sat back down, holding the book.

"Control," Terra shrugged then turned another page to reveal strange gold lettering and pictures of foreign shapes.

"What's that?" Bolt blinked, studying it closely.

"This is..." Terra glanced at it, trying to think of what it actually was. "I think it's relating to fire," she pointed to a picture of a flame.

"Oh yeah," Bolt nodded.

"Strange, huh?" Terra smiled, her eyes filled with a deep wisdom that Bolt knew she didn't have before she read this book. "Apparently, this book can help you discover more about yourself."

Bolt's eyes narrowed in confusion, "But it's...A book?"

Terra nodded, a sarcastic look on her face. She clicked her fingers and a flame suddenly appeared above her fingertips. Bolt's mouth opened in surprise. Terra stared at it, her eyes never leaving it. It began to spin and dance at her mercy. Suddenly she blinked and it went out.

She smiled softly, "This is just an example of what this book can teach."

Bolt sat cross-legged, sitting across from her, "Lilith did let you use this book, right?"

Terra nodded, "She told me to use it wisely. There's a lot of information in here than can kill you. She told me not to use it as a personal advantage, but as a sign of help and forever strong."

Bolt scratched just above his eyebrow, he had never known about this book. Yeah, he knew Midnight had used witchcraft. She was a strange species. An immortal wolf/a blood witch. He frowned, his eyes still on the page.

"Do you use these spells?"

"Not really," Terra winced, "I'm still not powerful enough to use them in public."

"I see," Bolt then noticed the writing, "What language is that?"

Terra laughed, somehow amused, "It's not a common language. It's believed to be a language that started from another world, and was moved to Earth three thousand years but was quickly dismissed."

"Woah."

The blonde girl stood up, stretching. "Yeah, however witches from ancient descent still use this language for spells...And stuff," she gave him a blank look.

"Why did you show me this?" Bolt asked, still sitting.

Terra shrugged, "I think it's just trust, ya know?"

"Trust?" Bolt questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A thick section of the book involves trust and friendship," she explained, "You can only heal those you are connected to, and you can only attack those that you know you won't regret hurting."

"Hm, seems deep," Bolt thought about it.

"Oh yeah," Terra snorted, "Seriously it affects your speech as well."

"Say what?"

"Read a paragraph and you will suddenly be speaking like an ancient prophet," Terra burst out laughing. "It's just the way it's translated."

"How do you read it?" Bolt ignored her.

"I think it's basically your blood that reads it, not you."

"That makes sense," the purple-haired boy retorted sarcastically.

"Both Arizona and Mid-Lilith were Blood Witches, I figured that out," Terra seemed proud of that accomplishment.

"Yeah, I know Lilith was," Bolt said in a tone of confusion.

"Blood Witches write with blood," Terra pointed to the gold 'ink'.

"This is written in blood?" Bolt suddenly felt groggy and nauseous.

Terra nodded, "But they share blood in a different way. We bleed red, but Blood Witches bleed the colour of their will."

"So, what, this Arizona was a good witch?"

"I haven't been able to look up much about her," Terra shrugged, "But apparently she was. According to the information I found; she had a gold heart, which explains the blood."

"Doesn't sound weird at all."

"I think it's also connected to auras," Terra said, rather confused also. Terra wandered over, getting another book and then heaved a large violet book with clean white pages and black pictures on the front as well as inky black text. "Lilith read a lot more than Raven," Terra laughed, sitting down next to Bolt.

"What's this?"

"Spiritual stuff, auras, dreams, the lot. Amira's speciality," Terra rolled her blue eyes. She turned the pages over to a clear page that said "AURAS" written in bold, black writing.

"You got to be kidding me," Bolt said drily.

Terra glared at him, before turning the pages. She stopped at the "YELLOW" section and read it silently. "Ah, gold."

"What?"

"Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright: Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person," Terra read from it. "Gold is the colour of wisdom learned here on earth, confidence, courage and strength. Gold is also a protective colour, having very strong protective energy. If someone is about to embark on the experience of Astral Travel they may envision themselves covered in a gold light as a way of protection.

Gold within our aura represents our will, our determination to seek the positive side of life. Someone with a lot of gold in their aura knows who they are and what they seek out of life. Gold is an empowering colour, giving us the power to cut loose of any negativity we may have around us. Gold is a healing energy helping cure illness if used in a proper way. While gold is strong, it is so strong that acquiring gold in ones aura takes a long time allowing the person to adjust to the strong energy."

"Woah," Bolt read it over. "That means she was pretty powerful, strong and confident?"

"Yup," Terra looked over it again. "I want to see if Lilith's blood means anything."

"Silver?" Bolt asked doubtfully.

"Silver aura colour: This is the colour of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind," Terra read, "This is basically just silver," she scanned further, "Bright metallic silver: Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing. Dark and muddy grey: Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if grey clusters seen in specific areas of the body."

"What's that?" Bolt pointed at more text, "Silver is the colour of spiritual intelligence. In an aura silver shows someone who is spiritually aware with keen powers of perception. This is someone who can stand his/her own ground and will not allow anyone to influence him/her. Someone's who psychic abilities are developed may have a lot of silver within their aura, connecting to the "spiritual realm" is a part of the silver energy

Silver is the energy of peace and persistence. While not the primary healing colour, silver can also be considered a healing energy. It can be used to remove unwanted diseases from the body... That sounds like her."

"Yup," Terra nodded. "Things in these books are surprisingly accurate."

"I'm surprised it wasn't Amira who had this stuff," Bolt laughed.

"Oh, she does," Terra grinned, "Lilith just likes it as well."

"So, even though these are just auras, they're based on their blood?" Bolt asked.

"Mhmm," Terra nodded again, "Blood Witches are more complicated than normal witches or people."

Bolt grinned, "I should get used to all this witchcraft, maybe learn a thing or two."

Terra burst out laughing, "Nice try, Bolt, but this is for girls only."

"What?" Bolt exclaimed, "That's sexist!"

Terra continued to laugh, "Blood Witches are females, so are most witches. You're thinking of wizards; Harry Potter, much?"

"Huh? So no male witches at all?"

"There could be," Terra shrugged, "I've never heard of one."

"Fine, fine," Bolt sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Fair enough," Terra went and put the books back. Before he left, she stopped him, "Wait!"

"What?" Bolt turned his head.

Suddenly nervous, Terra's facials pinched together, "Um, just don't tell anyone about this."

"That you're doing witchcraft or me in your room?" Bolt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, both?"

"Sure," Bolt then left the room. Terra sighed and shook her head.

"'Cause he wouldn't know what would happen to him."

The door swished open and Bolt walked in. He glanced into the darkness, confused. The window was open, and a unnatural wind was blowing in, threatening to throw things from their position. He turned to the wall and flicked the switch on. The room lit up.

Turning around again, his face paled in surprise. By his bed sat a young girl. She was eerily familiar. Her skin was pale; a milky-white colour. Her hair was short, black with a blue streak through it. Her eyes were a very dark blue; almost black.

"M-Maya?" Bolt questioned, rather confused and startled. Maya smirked, standing up and staring almost hungrily at him. She walked slowly towards him.

"Adrien Ross," her dark eyes studied him carefully.

"H-How d-did you get here?" he questioned.

"Window." Maya pointed at the window with her thumb. She then outstretched her gloved hand elegantly towards Bolt. She had a strong confident smile on her face; her eyes full of darkness yet an obvious honesty and kindness.

Before he could take her hand, he made sure to get a good look at her. She did look a lot like Lilith; Maya's face was smaller and rounder, she looked less muscular and of course her hair had a blue tint and streak in it. Even though the eyes were a different colour from Lilith's, they were the same. The same strength, the same wisdom.

Quickly, he grabbed her hand and felt a rippling pain in his stomach as a surge of electricity shot through his body; more damaging than his own powers. Maya smirked dangerously as he doubled over in pain. He fell on his knees, his skin almost burning with dry electricity.

Maya remained silent as she still had a firm hold on his hand. Bolt felt his blood boil and his stomach twist. She finally let go and he almost wobbled to the floor. She stepped back, her thick black boots making a tapping noise.

Bolt, grasping his stomach, stood up warily and angrily demanded, "What the hell was that!"

"I'm saving your life, idiot," Maya drawled, rolling her dark eyes. She sat back on his bed, looking quite comfortable.

"W-What?" Bolt asked confused.

"Lilith asked me to give you it," Maya shrugged.

Bolt's eyes widened, "L-Lilith? You spoke with her?" Maya turned her head to face him, her eyes narrowing.

"Not quite."

"T-Then what?"

"It's protection," Maya stretched, "Something _bad _is going to happen. It's going to be Lilith's fault and she can't stop it. She doesn't know it's going to happen."

"W-Wait!" Bolt took his hands from his stomach, "Lilith's alive?"

"No," Maya shook her head, "She's still dead," Bolt's face fell in disappointment, "But there's... A complicated balance, involving her."

"Can't you explain it better than that?" Bolt sat on a stool near the strange girl.

Maya laughed, "I can't blab too much about it. It will upset the balance."

"What _is _the balance?" Bolt frowned, confused.

"What did I just say?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him, "I can't blab."

"But I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That makes two of us," Maya stood up, delicately running a hand through her thick, black hair. "The balance," she whispered, "is a way of the universe. It's the balance of both good and evil, life and death."

"Yeah," Bolt rolled the word on his tongue, "What about it?"

"Ever since both Lilith and the Silver Wolf died," she coughed when saying his name, "there's been a huge crash in the system. The Silver Wolf was accidentally sent to the _good _place," she emphasised the word, "and Lil's in the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow Realm?"

"Shh!" Maya put a finger to her lips, "Shut up and listen to me, because I can't repeat this again. I'm risking my life here."

"Okay, okay, I'll be good."

"Good," Maya nodded, "It's upset the balance greatly because even though they are both dead, their souls are much alive. The..." she frowned, "System has granted Lilith a way out, but she doesn't know the consequences."

"Okay, how do you know all this then?"

Maya coughed, signifying silence, "The Blue Wolf, my master, is a legendary scholar of both worlds; the Shadow Land and the..." she shook her head, "It's hard to say."

"What, Heaven?" Bolt raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite, death is different for our people. Nobody really knows the name of the worlds. Except for an astral plane that our souls and minds travel to."

"Wait, can't psychics go there?" Bolt blinked.

Maya nodded, "Psychics don't realise it, but it's their souls that travel there, not their minds."

"That's strange," Bolt said.

"Urgh, live another seven hundred-odd years and you'll know what I'm talking about," Maya shuddered.

"Mhmm," Bolt scooted over slightly.

"What this has done has affected a large proportion of Lil's soul."

"So, her soul is damaged?"

"Not to a great extent," Maya shook her head, "More of; well, she _might _come back." Maya rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"She might come back?" Bolt repeated.

Maya nodded slowly, "However, either she comes back accidentally or will travel to the Innocence."

"The Innocence?"

"Yeah, Shadow Realm and the Innocence," Maya nodded again, "Urgh, they have millions of names, just like your, what is it, Heaven and Hell?"

"Uh, yeah," Bolt nodded quickly.

"The Innocence is just a simple translation from the blood witch language."

Bolt's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"Yeah, I know about you and that geokinetic girl's book reading," Maya's eyes narrowing accusingly, "And you can't trust that book. It's fictional."

"How's it fictional? The spells work!"

"Do they?" Maya jabbed him with her finger, "Do they?"

"I don't... I don't actually know for certain; but they helped Terra with control and she managed to conjure fire up."

Maya sighed, "That's not Arizona's book. That's Shinata's."

"What's. The. Difference!"

"Shinata was an illusionist. The book doesn't help with control. It makes you think you are; it's honestly corrupting you; filling you with dark secrets that can kill."

"But Terra said Lilith gave her the book," Bolt said in confusion.

"But Lilith also said to be careful with the book; it's dark, powerful."

"But the ink was gold. Wasn't that supposed to be an aura/blood thing?" Bolt crossed his arms.

Maya laughed, "Blood Witches write with ink, stupid, not blood."

"Then what's with the blood part?"

"True, Blood Witches have strange blood," she put a hand to her chin, lightly, "Lilith was a blood witch, that's why she craved blood."

"Wait, so Blood Witches are like vampires?"

"What is it with human stereotyping?" Maya shook her head, exasperated. "Well, yeah, I guess Blood Witches are similar. They, of course, are very powerful, and blood keeps them humane, ironic huh? Of course, cross breeds are much more stronger. And Lilith was a very devastating cross breed. A blood witch and a wolf, very dangerous."

"I still don't get the book and the blood witch thing," Bolt shook his head.

"Humans and their fickle minds," Maya sighed, crossing her legs while sitting on the bed. Bolt frowned at her but stayed silent. "Arizona's book has been trapped in a timeless world, accidentally by another witch. Um, I think that may have been Shinata. Shinata, instead, decided that instead of getting in trouble, wrote the book, exactly the same but because of they're different powers, Shinata leaked dangerous secrets. Arizona was a _good_ witch, I guess, one who only wrote the book for good will and healing, Shinata decided to give the crowd what they wanted and put dark spells into it as well."

"So it's still a real spell book?" Bolt asked.

"Lilith was very sly to get a hold on it, it's the only copy of the book in the world. She, however, knew about the consequences and because she is a true blood witch; she could read it and perform the spells with ease."

"So, what about Terra?"

"Even though Terra believes she's connected to the book through geokinesis, she's connected through darkness. This, strangely, has allowed her to be able to learn the spells but she will get addicted; she will learn the secrets and pretty much go insane."

"Wow, I should warn her," Bolt blinked.

"Or, just sit back and watch," Maya smirked unpleasantly. She sighed, "Blood Witches are from a descent of fire-breathing dragons."

"Wait, witches are dragons?"

"You're clearly not getting this," Maya looked at him sharply, "And don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Bolt whimpered.

"Be a good boy," she scowled at him, "Anyhoo... It must have been ten thousand years ago when dragons were around. The legends are true; they did exist but not in a way people understand. You could only see a dragon if you believed they existed. They were tricky things, and very dangerous if you got on the bad side of them.

However, after time, dragons began to decease in numbers, because ancient warriors believed that by finding a dragon and killing it, would prove that they are now men," she shook her head, annoyed, "They sent ten year old boys to battle a dragon, who had been caged. It's so sad.

And after the last dragon began to grow ill, a strange thing happened. It's blood leaked across the water and paths. Women were forced to clear it up but some drank it, believing that it had good luck in it. Some grew strange. Women who drank it began to have mystical powers. Usually fire, or other elements. And because of this, they tried to drink as much blood as they could find; to get control.

That also led people to grew fictional ideas about vampires, which in some cases are true. The women grew bloodthirsty and dangerous. They began to have celebrations on a full moon. An anniversary of when the last dragon died and the first blood witch was created. They would capture weaklings and drink their blood in large golden cups while some danced in the moonlight.

Spells were chanted in these nights. They celebrated their lives; their independence; their power. They began to mix their powers altogether, to create new ones. Some were perilous: to fight their foes and some were good: to heal their friends." Bolt watched the girl, intrigued by the story. "However, there were more arguments. More fights. Witches turned on each other; some claiming to fight for evil, some to fight for good. There are now two kind of witches; The Golden Ones, and The Crimson Ones."

"This reminds me of Libitina," Bolt raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Criptonian," Bolt shrugged.

"Oh yeah, actually Criptonians are descents from Blood Witches, now shush!" Bolt mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. "The middle ones, are called The Bittersweet. That's what Lilith is probably categorized in."

"You calling her evil?" Bolt asked coldly.

"Oh, shut up," Maya frowned at him. "The Bittersweet are usually two species rather than just a Blood Witch. They're also the most dangerous. They have both good and evil in their bloods."

"So what's up with the coloured blood then?" Bolt asked.

"Stop interrupting! This is a very dramatic story, now shut up!" Maya glared at him. "Normally the Golden Ones have gold blood, the Crimson Ones have red blood."

"So original," Bolt frowned.

Maya rolled her eyes, "The Crimson Ones are dangerous because they're easily mistaken for human because of their blood. The Bittersweet, however, have different blood altogether. Because of Lilith being part lycan, she has silver blood, and I have blue blood. I'm not a Blood Witch though."

"So, how is Lilith a Blood Witch if you're not?"

"Lilith thought I was dead for the past eight-hundred years, we kinda went different paths," Maya said drily.

"Oh."

"But, I don't know. She could have been resurrected into a Blood Witch if she had a near-death experience," Maya shrugged. "I don't exactly know her life story." Taking a deep breath, Maya stood up, studying Bolt's room.

"Are you still telling the story?" Bolt asked, rather confused.

"It's not the most easiest to tell," Maya shook her head.

"But what about the split between the witches; is it still going on?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded, "It's like heroes and villains, basically. And then you have the in-between rogues."

"Good point," Bolt stood up again. "But enough of that, you were here to warn me about something, weren't you, not to tell me a story?"

Maya froze, an uncertainty filling her face. She turned to Bolt, with an almost angry expression corrupting her face, "I'm just...Not sure. If Lilith does come back; don't expect much. The best bet is that she will have no memories."

"W-What?" Bolt's eyes widened, "I-If she comes back, t-then she's have n-no memories at all!"

"Nope," Maya shrugged. "But a darkness will try and corrupt her. I'm warning you for I fear for all off our lives. If Lilith comes back, she may destroy as all."

"You're telling me she'll turn?"

"Not turn, well maybe. It's hard to judge, you're going to have to see Raven."

"R-Raven?"

"She has visions, right?" Maya gave him a blank look.

In Raven's room, the empath was struggling to fight a strange vision. She was sweating, clearly exhausted at the immense power of it. Fire appeared everywhere, hurricanes and floods also appeared. Darkness corrupted every corner.

She looked up, trying to avoid the vision but knew she couldn't. The walls around her burned and melted. An eerie laugh rang in her ears. She snapped her head to see a girl, maybe slightly younger than herself. The girl was pale, completely white. Her hair was one of the darkest colours she had ever seen. She was familiar, but also completely different.

The girl turned, her silver wolf-like eyes mocking her. She had a creepy grin; as she outstretched her arms, dark fire running down them and past her hands, aimed at her furniture. Raven gasped at the formally dead girl.

"M-Midnight?" she trembled, fear obvious in her voice.

The strange ghost-like girl smirked and disappeared, as well as the flames and destroyed furniture.

Raven snapped back, her stomach to the bed. She opened her eyes drowsily and staggered to her feet. Confused, she crept to the door and opened it to see Bolt, a fellow teammate.

"Can I-I help you?" her voice thick with effort.

"Tell me about the vision," he demanded.

* * *

T.T So damn long...

Well it's done ^^ Chapter three at last.

Woo drama! V.V But you're going to have to wait because I'm not spilling anything... Unless you're desperate.


	4. Desperation and Facing Reality

Chapter Four: Desperation and Facing Reality

Boom Baby sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. She rested her head on her palm, her eyes slowing watching the clock. She knew _he _was looking for her for an explanation, but she couldn't tell. She just couldn't.

Standing up, she bit her lip nervously as she approached her dresser. She took out a casual outfit and stripped off. She looked at the scars on her body, refusing to cry. It was almost like a pattern. Scratches and cuts corrupted nearly every inch of her and dark bruises made themselves known.

She sighed and pulled on her clothes. She bent down to put on her shoes and winced in pain. There was a pain in her stomach, which she never managed to get rid off. Sliding on her boots, she stood up. It wasn't long after twelve o'clock, so she could go out. _Get lunch_.

She pulled her bright raspberry red hair in a ponytail, and washed her face quickly. She instantly grabbed for the foundation, hoping it would make her appear darker, not eerily pale as she appeared to be now. She poked her stomach, feeling the bones.

Angrily, she threw her brush at the mirror. Bursting into tears, she slid to her knees, unaware of the pair of eyes by the door. She held her grip and stood back up, eyeing out of the window.

She grabbed her phone and dialled a known number, smiling when a familiar voice answered.

Terra was confused, why was the girl so upset? There didn't seem to be anything worrying about her, except her break down before. She shook her head and went to her room.

Eyeing the book in the corner, she rushed towards it and opened it cautiously. The words were golden, confusing and powerful. She smiled, feeling completely at ease and sat on her bed, reading happily.

"I swear I'm okay," Raven protested.

"You look paler and distressed," Changeling gave her a worried look, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"I just haven't been able to meditate lately," Raven lied, as they approached the common room.

"That's what you said about the p-prophecy," her green boyfriend replied sadly.

"Gar, I promise I'm okay," she smiled sweetly and hugged his neck. He smiled and kiss hers.

"I'll believe you," he whispered softly, "But you need to tell me if anything is wrong."

"I will," Raven poked his cheek, making him grin. He growled seductively and kissed her neck again. She chuckled delicately. He let go and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Alexis stared out the window, his arm limply hanging over his leg. He sat on the window ledge, with his feet up. He watched the clouds depressingly. There was an obvious sadness swelling in his deep blue eyes.

Frowning he imagined Amira in the glass. He growled but felt relieved when it disappeared. She was close, nearby, maybe in the city. Wondering if he could find her, he slid off the ledge and walked out of the door.

"Just show me the way," he said, in a hurt tone.

"I told you, I know you are!" Amberlee giggled, swinging her legs from the high alcove that she sat up.

"Amberlee!" Starfire gasped, utterly surprised at the sudden appearance of her friend. She looked up to see the familiar dimples of the happy girl. "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, come on!" Amberlee stood up on the chair and dove towards the Tamaranean. "I _know_!"

"What do you know, friend Amberlee?" Starfire asked, acting the fool.

Amberlee faced-palmed dramatically, "How long have you known?" she asked.

"Huh?" Starfire held her stomach, not certain if Amberlee did know her secret or not. "I really have not got the idea what you are speaking of."

Amberlee frowned at her, taking a small carton, or box, from her pocket. She threw it at Starfire, who caught it in confusion. Amberlee stood before her, hands on hips. "Just tell me," she gritted her small fangs.

"Yes," Starfire sighed, giving up. "I am..."

Suddenly a force of happiness burst in Amberlee as she glomped Starfire in an amazingly tight hug. She squealed, "Yay!" She let go; so the Tamaranean could breathe. "Who else knows?"

Starfire coughed urgently, "I-I haven't told anyone."

"But why?" Amberlee blinked her pretty red eyes, "This is big news!"

"Yes, but because... Richard and I suffered the break-up, I fear that I simply cannot tell."

Amberlee sighed, shaking her head, "This isn't about _him_, this is about you." She poked the girl's stomach, "And this." She looked at Starfire carefully, "Do you know-?"

"No," Starfire cut her off gently. "I do not."

Amberlee smiled slyly, "I'll be godmother and I promise not to blab."

Starfire gasped, "How could you perform blackmail!"

"I just can," Amberlee grinned.

"I was going to ask for you to be anyway," Starfire confessed.

"Aww," Amberlee swooned. She then hugged her friend, more gently. "Thank you so much, Star."

"No problem, friend," Starfire bit her lip as she was hugged; so Amberlee couldn't see her unhappiness. She was worried, how was this to happen?

Amira sat lazily on her favourite chaise-lounge, picking at the strawberries. "You are going to eat them, ya?" said a familiar German accent.

Amira laughed, popping one into her mouth as she smiled at her friend, "Mayyybe."

"Give me one," the tall, muscular man said as he sat next to the psychic. He took one delicately and put one in his mouth, then took another and, grinning, put one in Amira's.

She chewed it appreciatively. "So, what's up, Bertók?" she asked.

"Not much, princess," he smiled warmly at her. She took in his soft, wispy brown hair, his tender blue eyes. It was very difficult to find a man both sensitive and masculine, but one was sitting right next to her. She stretched, wriggling her toes. He laughed softly, "Have you had a rough day?"

"Nah, not really," Amira lied, keeping the newly disturbing visions a secret.

Bertók frowned at her, "You were in a strange state last night, Amira schatz."

Curious, Amira sat up, "You heard me?"

"It was hard not to," Bertók let out a laugh. Amira pouted, looking at the strawberries.

"I-I had a vision," she confessed.

"Ein Traum der Wahrheit?" Bertók questioned.

Amira nodded, "Indeed."

"You are psychic, ya, why does this not surprise you?"

Amira crossed her arms sadly, resting her head on her arm. "A bad vision."

"Tell me bitte," Bertók narrowed his eyes confused.

"A friend of mine," Amira began to explain, "She died." She huddled her knees to her chest. Bertók watched her intently, remaining silent. "She was a very powerful girl; one of an ancient descent; a Blood Witch as well as a wolf."

Bertók nodded, "Bluthexe," he mulled it over. "Ya, I have heard of them."

"And she was connected to the Silver Wolf," Amira replied.

"Silberner Wolf?"

"Mhmm, she was a cross-breed, sorta," Amira raised an eyebrow, clearly confusing herself. "Anyway, in my vision she came back to life."

"Nicht normal Ein gutes Ding..." Bertók muttered to himself.

"I'm used to freaky stuff," Amira replied casually. "But... In the vision, she seemed... Changed...Turned...Against us all," she said shaking her head.

"She turned against you?" Bertók asked.

"There was a strong source of power that radiated from her, and it was almost as if she was being instructed to use it against humankind."

"Humankind? Nicht gut."

"I know," Amira sighed. "And she has the power to destroy us all; that's what frightens me the most."

"Is she really that powerful, Prinzessin?"

"Yeah," Amira nodded, gripping his hand and looking straight into his eyes, "I don't know when it's going to happen, but soon."

"We're just going to have to spend all that time together then, ya?" Bertók slipped one of his hands from hers and rubbed her cheek delicately. She couldn't help but smile.

"Fair enough," she kissed his hand, then embraced him.

Bolt stood by a wall, wearing a dark hoodie to hide his bizarre features and hair. He sighed; wondering when _she _would get there. He had been waiting for nearly an hour, and she hadn't shown herself. It was bad idea, he realised, he shouldn't have come.

He lifted himself from the wall and continued walking through the mall; ignoring all the happy and ignorant people. Their laughs and chatter rang in his ears. He dug his hands into his jeans' pocket; hoping to ignore them all, hoping they would all go away.

He turned his head; a lock of purple hair falling into the open. He grimaced, not sure if to fix it or not. He felt a tug on his hoodie. Curious, he turned to see a young girl. She didn't look older than ten years old. She wore a clean, white blouse and purple pleated skirt. She had black smart shoes on and her brown hair was in pigtails.

"Mr. Bolt?" she questioned, hope in her eyes. Suddenly feeling guilty for wanting to ignore her, he fully turned to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" he asked.

"You're a superhero, aren't you, sir?" she asked, her voice high with excitement. Bolt tilted his head slightly, so his dark hair fell over one of his golden eyes.

"It all depends," he replied.

"I want to be a superhero too!" she exclaimed, showing a toothy smile.

"I'm sure you could be," Bolt nodded.

"Does it really make you feel good about yourselves?" the young girl asked.

Bolt's eyebrows shot upwards from that strange question, "I-It can, yeah."

"But what about when you feel bad? Do you have regrets?" she asked innocently.

"Sometimes," Bolt confessed, "I-I loved this girl, but because she was a hero, like me, she...Died. I regret not telling her how I felt about her, I regret not helping her."

The girl watched him curiously as his sad story spoke with emotion, she smiled sweetly, "I think this girl knows how you felt; it was just her time before she managed to express it."

Bolt looked up at her again, surprised, "Sometimes being a hero has a lot of downsides," he said softly, "You can't do anything reckless, because you end up regretting it, over and over."

"I...I understand," the girl nodded softly. A smart woman, possibly in her late twenties walked up to them.

"Angelina, please come on," she urged, pulling the girl from Bolt. She frowned at him. Bolt sighed, standing up, pulling his hood off. The woman almost fell back in surprise. "You're one of the Titans," she said shocked.

He nodded slowly, "Unfortunately," he grunted and walked off, before leaving a small communicator in the girl's hand.

Not too far away from the scene, a black/blue-haired girl smiled gently. She tugged at her ripped leggings and sat down by the café. "She really didn't deserve him," she said thoughtfully, putting both elbows on the tables and her hands under her chin, her blue eyes casually following the confused teenager.

She then felt a ringing sensation. Taking out her phone from her bag, she flipped it open and read the text. Smirking, she began to reply. "_Phase one: complete. Adrien Ross, a.k.a Bolt, will stay away from Lilith Moon. Once Lilith resurrects, he will avoid her, so she will easily be manipulated._" Once she finished, she pressed "send" and closed the mobile.

Sighing, the girl stood up, holding down her black skirt and fixing her blue hoodie. She jogged off, her eyes scanning for her prey; again. _I've already gained your trust, Adrien, now as soon as phase two is complete, I can destroy you and you'll spend eternity looking for the surviving piece of my sister_.

Alexis crossed the street; wondering where it was Amira lived. He had managed to contact her; via phone, and it led him to this street. It was quite a fancy street, with clean tall buildings and hardly any rubbish. Expensive-looking cars were parked nearby and a mall was so close.

He sent another telepathic scan around the area and quickly crossed the street again, coming towards a building, full of apartments. He looked up at it suddenly proud. He crept to the door and pressed the button. A small ringing noise could be heard. He waited for a moment before a voice called out.

"Saluer?" a distinguished French accent called to him.

Alexis pressed the button, "Hey, my name's Alexis Aroan, I'm here to see Amira Roth."

"Ah, bonjour, mon ami!" the feminine voice cried out in joy. "You have the right apartment, Mr. Aroan, come right up." A buzzing sound appeared and Alexis opened the door.

Feeling slightly weird for having spoke with a French person, Alexis clambered upstairs. He came to a floor when he saw a girl standing by an open door. She was clearly waiting for him. Alexis took in her platinum blonde hair, her hostile but still friendly blue eyes. She had a dimple by her cheek and she smiled with a large amount of confidence.

"You are Alexis, oui?" she asked.

"Oui, ah, I mean, yes," Alexis laughed nervously.

"Don't take it personally," she smirked, "But I already find you a goof."

"Pleasant," Alexis raised an eyebrow.

She laughed casually, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, would you prefer to come in?"

"I would," Alexis hesitated, "Amira's here?"

"Oh, of course, she's..." the blonde girl began to think, "I think she's reading her cards. Urgh, apparently she had a disturbing vision and she's trying to work it out."

"She had a vision?" Alexis' eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Uh, oui? Why would I say fiction with my mouth of Amira's behaviour?" Monique blinked, slightly offended.

"It's just... Amira's visions; they're very accurate," he emphasised his chosen words.

"I know," Monique said breezily, "She is a fortune teller after all."

"Huh?" Alexis looked at her confused. "She is a what-now?"

"Oh, you did not know?" Monique smirked, before opening the door further and stepping into the apartment.

Left confused, Alexis followed her in and gasped when he entered the room. Everything was so big and beautiful, classy and expensive-looking. There was a large corner sofa with a massive plasma TV. A huge bookcase; with armchairs surrounding it. There was a Foosball table nearby and even a massage table. There was a small space by the corner where there was a large, cream plush pillow, scented candles around it and ancient scrolls. Obviously Amira's work.

"How did you guys afford a good place like this?" Alexis blurted.

The French girl laughed, "We earned the money, tu faible d'esprit imbécile," she said casually and sweetly that Alexis hadn't realised she had insulted him.

"You didn't steal this stuff?" Alexis asked, his eyebrow raised.

The girl gasped, offended, "You dare to accuse moi?"

"Mayyybe," Alexis smirked at her, still scanning the room with his dark eyes.

"Hm," the girl raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You're not that bad, pardonnez-moi."

"You're forgiven," Alexis grinned at her.

"Amira!" the French girl shouted.

"What!" came an angry reply. Alexis winced. "Can't a girl have a nap-" she came into the room, wearing a black satin dressing gown, her hair in a loose bun and her make-up dismissed. She stopped frowning when she noticed Alexis. "Alexis!" she yelled cheerfully and ran towards him, pulling him into a embrace. "So long!"

Alexis laughed after almost swinging the girl around, "Sure has been, girl!"

"Amira, why did you make the bed while I was in it?" a gruff and annoyed voice asked, coming from the room where Amira was just in.

"Because you were too lazy to get up," Amira yelled back. Alexis sweat-dropped when a muscular man came from the room, wearing only pyjama bottoms. He rubbed his head in an annoyed way. Alexis touched his stomach gently, trying to remember if he had any muscles.

"Wait," Alexis realised, "You were sleeping in the same room Amira was napping in?"

"Ya, a problem with that, Fremde?" Alexis recognized a foreign accent as the guy spoke; presumably a German accent.

"N-No," Alexis shook his head quickly, heat radiating from his normally milk-white cheeks. "I just didn't know Amira had a boyfriend," he admitted.

Amira burst out laughing, "Ah, Lex, he's joking with you," she poked Bertók in the chest. "Bertók was in my room because his bed is broken and I was meditating."

Alexis blinked, feeling very embarrassed, "Oh."

Amira chuckled casually, hugging her Azarathian friend, "Thanks for worrying though."

"Heh," Alexis held her.

"Unkluger Einfaltspinsel," Bertók insulted the young boy.

"Hey!" Amira protested, "Be nice," she jabbed her German friend in the ribs.

The French siren smiled nonchalantly, "Scarlet shouldn't be long."

"Hm?" Amira glanced at her, "Did she go out?"

"Évidemment," she grinned cheekily at the Azarathian psychic, "She was going out for groceries; oui?"

"Oh yeah," Amira pulled her hair back, "Monique, did you," she began to whisper to her blonde friend, "get the candles?"

"Oui," Monique nodded, smiling comfortingly, "I bought dix, that is what you wanted, droite?"

"Yeah," Amira replied, a sad tint in her voice. Monique went over to a coffee table and hurled a bag at Amira, who caught it expertly. She held the bag of candles, biting her lip.

"Did you...Have a vision?" Alexis asked, his voice high with worry.

"I did," Amira looked away; presumably out the window, her dark amethyst eyes filled with fear and misery. Alexis couldn't help but feel guilty; his stomach and chest aching.

"D-Do y-you want t-to talk about i-it?" he stammered. Amira's pupil moved to face him, even with her head facing the other way.

"I guess so," she sighed, leading him into her bedroom. Monique and Bertók watched, confused. They had known Amira had friends; maybe like her, but how could this sudden stranger possibly understand Amira's complicated visions. Monique glanced at her German friend and smirked.

"You have competition," she said slyly.

"Lächerlich!" Bertók laughed, "he is a puny male; no match for me."

"Do all of you German guys have major ego issues?" Monique raised a shaped, blonde eyebrow.

"Huh?" Bertók gave her a confused look, "Look who is talking, eitle, übertrieben selbstsichere französische Frau."

"You are lucky my German is limited," Monique snapped at him, before walking away, leaving Bertók to smirk.

"What's the problem with those two?" Alexis asked Amira with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes. Amira laughed.

"We're show people; they have ego issues," she explained simply.

"Ahh, are all German guys that buff?" Alexis questioned.

"How should I know?" Amira chuckled. "You're the only one here with an American accent, by the way."

"Oh goodie," Alexis rolled his sharp blue eyes. "Who's this Scarlet then?"

"Scarlet's..." Amira tried to remember, "I think she's either Russian or Swedish."

"How can you get that mixed up?" Alexis asked, confused.

Amira shrugged, "Do I look like I'm keen on Geography?"

"I've never noticed," the black-haired guy sweat-dropped. "Anyway, this vision..."

Amira groaned, "I've been trying to work it out myself."

"Want to explain it?" Alexis asked, crossing his legs, while sitting on a large, purple cushion.

Amira lit three candles before sitting in front of him; breathing in the sudden tangy, sweet and pure smell of the orange, pink and white candles. She closed her eyes, thinking deeply, clearly her thoughts before focusing on the horrifying vision she had suffered.

"Well," she hesitated, conjuring the vision up in her mind. Alexis handed her a notebook, and a pen. Eyes remaining closed, Amira opened it up and began to let her hand lead. Alexis watched in awe as a drastic scene in the picture took place.

Amira's eyes snapped open as she handed the book to her friend. Alexis took it in, his breath hitched in his throat, "That's Midnight," he gasped.

Amira nodded, "She's going to kill us all," she replied gravely.

"Why?" Alexis looked up at Amira, his eyes pleading.

"There was a massive power change in her form; almost as if it wasn't _her_."

"You're not making _any _sense," Alexis replied blandly.

Amira face-palmed, pointing the picture, "See that aura around her?"

"Oh yeah," Alexis narrowed his eyes in concentration, "Those wavy lines?"

"Yeah," Amira drawled the word. "_Those wavy lines_."

"Well, I don't exactly know what auras look like," Alexis' eyes shifted to the side.

"I thought you did," Amira replied confused.

"Well, I don't."

"...Anyway... There is a magnificent amount of power that radiates from Midnight; and in a way, she obviously comes back to life."

"She resurrects?"

"Probably," Amira shrugged, "But, she seems confused. Almost as if she doesn't know who she is, what she is. There's a part of her here," she flicked the paper with her fingertip, "That suggests something that she may have been manipulated by an unknown source; the Blue Wolf."

"The Blue Wolf?"

"It's both a legendary creature; like the Silver Wolf, and it's an assassination programme. I'm _guessing _that it may be the same thing," Amira frowned.

Confusion dawned on Alexis, "Wait, isn't Midnight's sister part of the Blue Wolf group?"

"Maya Moon," Amira nodded, "A top candidate in the Blue Wolf."

Alexis tightened his grip on the cushion, "How does the affect Midnight then?"

"If the Blue Wolf holds control over Midnight, we're in trouble."

"How?"

"Midnight is almost as powerful as myself and you put together; almost as strong as Libitina," Amira explained darkly.

"But Midnight's sister wouldn't do that to her," Alexis shook his head.

"Wouldn't she?" Amira glanced at the drawing again, "Look," she suddenly grabbed a blue pencil and coloured in the fire, "There was both blue and silver fire in my vision."

Alexis' eyes widened, "Both of them can't be working together!"

"They might end up doing that, but Alexis remember, Midnight's dead!" Amira poked at the mysterious girl on the page. "How can she be the same? How does she come back?"

"The Silver Wolf," Alexis muttered.

"Hm?"

"Midnight's a very powerful wolf, right?"

"Yes," Amira nodded, not sure of what her friend was getting at.

"What if this, I don't know, makes her seem like... Immortal, a Goddess?"

"There can't be two Goddesses," Amira grimaced, remembering Libitina.

"Who's a Goddess?" Alexis asked.

"Urgh, Libitina, don't you know anything?" Amira raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," Alexis rolled his eyes. "Nightwing didn't mention it is all."

"He doesn't know," Amira shrugged, "Neither does she."

"You know everything about everyone," Alexis sat up straight, "It's rather freaky."

"Get used to it, Guardian," Amira yawned.

"Hey!" Alexis frowned. He then chose to ignore that, "But seriously, how do you think this will happen; do you have a pacific date, time, place?"

Amira blinked, uncertain, "Not really, but if I have to guess," Alexis tilted his head. "Date; soon. Time; midnight. Place; where she died."

Boom Baby's (Or Veronica's, at the time) lip trembled as she listened to the protests from her friend, Alex Brink. "I swear, you don't look so good! Are you starving yourself!"

Veronica sighed, "No, Ah'm not."

The blonde frowned disbelievingly, taking the red-head's arm and comparing their own, "I know _I'm_ slim, you're skinny," she said softly. Veronica jolted her arm back, looking at the measly salad in front of her.

"Ah'm okay, Ah promise," she replied quietly. Alex shook her head, sighing.

"I've never seen you this bad; you're paler than a ghost, obviously tired, skinnier because I can see your bones sticking out and you're not even touching the meal!" Alex glared at her.

Veronica closed her eyes, beginning to hate the subject, "What makes y'all think Ah'm doing this deliberately?"

"Because you're obvious depressed," Alex put her elbows on the table, her chin connecting to her knuckles. Veronica accidentally let out a yawn, before standing up, eyeing the worried blonde. "I'm not going to tell Claire, she's going to worry and force you to eat cake, or something..."

"Ugh, cake," Veronica raked a bony hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with cake!" came a wail. Veronica turned to see the furry canine sitting impatiently next to her.

"Claire," Alex said through her gritted teeth, "Didn't I tell you to wait outside."

"The pound was trying to catch me," Claire's ears drooped, sadly.

"No wonder," Veronica raised an eyebrow at the brown wolf-dog.

"Hey!" Claire growled. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth popped open in surprise.

"Claire?" Veronica questioned, blinking, rather puzzled. "Uh, Alex, Claire has blanked-" She turned to her blue-eyed friend who was in the exact same state, "-out...And so have you..." She waved a hand in front of the girl's blank eyes. "A-lex? Anyone home?"

"The moon will grow, the sky will darken,

The wolves will howl at Her return.

The mist will surround all but comes to Her,

And then it will revive Her from Her urn."

"Huh?" Veronica blinked rapidly. "Say what?" The girls snapped back.

"Wha-What happened?" Claire asked, feeling dazed.

"Y'all began to chant something, like a prophecy," Veronica replied, thoroughly confused.

"No we didn't," Alex said quickly, then turned to Claire, "Did we?"

"Ah'm gonna go," Veronica stepped backwards, and left the building, leaving the girls watching after her in bewilderment.

Claire looked up at her friend, "This _is _bad."

* * *

**I can't believe how quickly I managed to upload this chapter, it's a miracle! _**

**Anyway, I think the title sounds a little dramatic, don't you think? Before you ask, yes, Boom Baby is suffering badly; she's starving herself, but not deliberately, I can't explain now, I'm afraid.**

**Alex Brink and Claire belong to Hush Puppy; they're going to be used for a BIG part of the story, thanks girl!**

**The chant: bet you can't guess who that's about ^^;**


	5. Thief's Arrival

Chapter Five: Thief's Arrival

Smirking, Amira sneaked out of the apartment and headed outside. She was wearing all black; a long bag to her side, which contained an eye mask, a knife and a change of clothes.

She hopped onto a _borrowed _motorcycle and switched it on. She smiled slyly as she began to drive off. Trees and buildings rushed past her, almost a blur. Small parts of conversations reached her ears but she kept her attention on the easy traffic.

The large moon provided a massive function of light, Amira noticed, but the street lamps also guided her path. There was a small wind that rushed past her; that lifted her loose black hairs. Narrowing her eyes; she spotted the building and swerved, aiming for it. She kept looking at it but drove into an abandoned alley way.

Stopping the motorcycle, Amira switched it off and jumped off; grabbing her bag. She took the keys out and quickly put them in the black bag. The lights faded off so Amira was faced with darkness.

Grimacing, Amira held her arm up. The darkness began to cloak her; making her almost invisible. She eyed the building, her mind scanning the entrances; the exits; the whole of it.

Her amethyst eyes snapped open and she phased through the wall. She smiled, relieved. No alarms were triggered. From the alcove, she cartwheeled off, but remained in the air before reaching into her bag. Amira took out a can and sprayed a strange gas at the floor. Beaming red lasers appeared. Grinning, Amira clenched her fist and stepped elegantly to the floor, dodging the dangerous lasers.

"Is that the best you can do?" she smirked unpleasantly. "Security is lacking these days."

"And thieves are common also," came a voice.

Amira jumped, "What the-?"

"Hello, Amira, or should I call you: Swift?" a man appeared from the shadows. Red X.

"X!" Amira gasped.

"I never knew you were now a criminal," X ignored her surprise.

"So?" Amira regained her secretive position, her eyes dangerously levelling the mask.

"Isn't this a bad idea?" X held up an exquisite necklace from its broken stand.

"Oh," Amira looked at him disbelievingly, "I'm getting lectured by the thief."

X grimaced behind the mask, "You can easily get hurt. It's a dangerous business."

"You don't think I know that?" Amira crossed her arms.

X shook his head, "It's your life," he sighed.

"It is," she stepped forward dangerously, "And **NO ONE **controls it." She stepped forward again. "Not even you!"

X stiffened, surprised at her boldness. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," she leapt at him, and before he could move, she had her arms around his throat. He gasped. "Now don't say a word," she whispered.

Frightened, X clenched his fists, trembling. He knew that Amira would kill him, he knew it. But. Why was he refusing to believe she could?

Her arms grew closer to his neck, creating a lump in his throat. Grunting, X managed to spin around, coming face to mask with her. He pushed her backwards. She tobbled over and fell off the stand. She cartwheeled to her feet, pushing strands of raven black hair back.

X grimaced and launched a punch at her, which she easily caught. She twisted his arm around, making him face the opposite direction. She pressed his arm in, making him bite his lip. He managed to move his arm slightly and collided his fist with her stomach.

Amira grunted at the sudden contact and released him. Once she was focused again, she kicked him, sending him backwards. He staggered but returned to a fighting position and flew towards her, delivering a flying kick. Amira raised her arms in front of her face and quickly grabbed his leg.

Eyes widened, X was spun around and released. He fell towards the ground, banging into a shattered stand. Groaning, he got on his knees and looked upwards at the dark girl.

"Is this how it's going to end?" he asked, coughing.

"I did promise that the next time we meet, one of us would die," Amira replied, walking towards him. A knife was seen in her hands. Shivers ran down X's spine. Dread filled his mind.

"I thought you were bluffing," X said quickly.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Amira tilted her head, her hair covering an eye.

"Once," X clenched his fists, standing up slowly, "When you told me you didn't love me."

Amira laughed suddenly. "X, I never did love you, I thought I made myself clear."

"I thought you lied to protect me. When Trigon..."

"He never did grant my wish," Amira replied softly, twirling the knife around in her hand, "I can never love someone, X. It's not in my blood. My sister can love," she spat, "But I'm a full demon."

"You're a half demon," X narrowed his eyes, staggering towards her.

"Not anymore," Amira raised the knife, it twinkled in the moonlight.

"No.." X exclaimed. Amira shot it down but dropped it when sirens blared in their ears. "What did you do?" she demanded. X glanced down to notice a laser flickering on and off.

"Woops," he laughed.

Amira scowled at him. She slapped him harshly, making him gasp. Her eyes turned fully black as the shadows surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Oh crap," X looked around, trying to find a way out. The place was dark but was blaring with redness. Obviously, the police would arrive. He banged on his belt, but he couldn't teleport. He ran up a wall and swung out the window instead.

Landing on the hard pavement, X looked up to see the full moon again, glowing almost eerily. Confused, he stood up. He couldn't help staring at it.

That was when the sirens buzzed off. X blinked, turning around and saw that it was just as dark as it was a minute ago. How did that happen? He blinked, suddenly creeped out. He slipped into the shadows before civilians began to crowd the streets.

All the lights had gone off. Everything had fizzled and crackled off, a small fire already gathering near a house. The moon was providing almost too much light. Bitter winds began to curl around the streets, threatening to make people shiver.

A woman held a young girl's gloved hand cautiously and carefully, "It'll be okay, sweetheart," she replied comfortingly.

"But mommy, the lights have gone off," the little girl blinked her sweet blue eyes innocently.

"A minor setback," the woman crouched and scooped the girl into her arms, pulling her close to her.

A large howl nearby made others cry out and gasp. "What's that!" someone yelled.

More howls began to surround the city, some hoarse, some tender and some deafening. A little boy began to cry in fear as he heard paws rush across the cobbles.

Large, small, ragged, clean. All wolves began to surround the city, several stood before the civilians.

"Where are the police!"

"Where's animal control!"

The wolves snarled, as if looking for something or _someone_. Their large paws stood firmly on the cobbles, all of their eyes searching.

Suddenly whispers appeared in the wind, almost like chanting. A prophecy. Confirmed.

People began to gather around helplessly. What was with the wolves? The strange whispering? The coldness and glittering stars? Nothing made sense anymore. The darkness somehow grew darker as it stretched across the sky. Nippingly cold breezes past everyone, almost trying to find its prey.

The impulsive wolf calls had caused some distress amongst the civilians and they were demanding the animal control and police to do something. Unfortunately the people in control were too frightened to perform any responsible actions, so the wolves began to wander strangely around the city. They were true hunters, their paws crept silently across the dry cobbles. Their eyes scanned cautiously amongst the night sky.

"What do they want?" a teenage girl asked, her bitter amethyst eyes watching curiously.

"I don't know," a strange green-looking boy replied.

"Should we contact Nightwing?" Raven asked quietly.

"Is this a job for the Titans then?" Changeling asked, holding her protectively. A large, grey wolf passed by them but paid no attention to them.

"This is starting to freak me out," Raven sighed, stepping back. She turned just in time to see Bolt coming towards them. _Did he follow us? _She thought.

"Raven, I need to speak with you," he cried urgently.

"Adrien, is everything okay?" Raven held his shoulder cautiously.

"Just dandy," he replied sarcastically and eyed Changeling suspiciously. "But this," he pointed to the moon, "Could be serious."

"What's going on?" Changeling asked, confused.

"Nothing," Raven replied calmly before walking off with Bolt. She turned her head and mouthed, _Won't be long, Adrien's paranoid_. Changeling grinned and blew her a kiss.

Raven stopped Bolt at a side of a building. She looked up to see a window smashed and raised an eyebrow. "Failed attempt at a robbery?" she pointed her thumb towards it.

"Possibly," Bolt shrugged. "Now, this... It doesn't feel weird, does it?"

"A little," Raven admitted flatly. She sighed and pulled her long hair into a ponytail, watching Bolt curiously.

"It's just too much of a coincidence," Bolt gestured to the wolves. A sleek black one suddenly appeared next to them and began to sniff at Bolt. He gulped. Raven's eyebrow slid upwards again. The wolf sneezed and growled.

"Hey boy," Raven balanced herself equally with the wolf and held out her hand, offering trust.

"Rae-Raven?" Bolt gasped, as the wolf seemed to almost be smiling and brushed itself around Raven's legs, liking the sudden attention. "How the-?"

"I guess being connected to Gar has given me some major benefits to other animals," Raven firmly but gently caressed the wolf.

"Not weird at all," Bolt stood normally.

"I want to see if I can contact him mentally," Raven replied softly, her eyes turning black as the wolf stared. Bolt waited for an agonizing minute before Raven moved again. She gasped in shock, "A prophecy."

"What?"

"Adrien, you were right," she stood up and turned to him with wide eyes. "Lilith's coming back. Tonight."

Another blast of wind burst through the city, its chilling tips biting civilians' fingers. It roamed around the city, recklessly blowing over objects. Suddenly, it swooped down an area and forced itself around a beautiful dagger. It lay frozen on the ground. It was coated with argent blood. The wind shot at it, sending it into the air. It stopped it from falling to the cobbles.

The dagger spun in mid-air before the tip was pointed towards the full moon. The moon's light began to radiate in silver beams. A spotlight was created on the dagger, and briskly, the dagger exploded... Leaving nothing.

In the spotlight, a shadow appeared on the cobbles. A female. Silver droplets of blood fell to the ground as the shadow moved elegantly. Suddenly the shadow stood up, almost becoming three dimensional. The silver glow of the moon kept its glance on the shadow, which sparkled and glimmered.

The shadow then dispersed as mist and a young girl was revealed. A young girl, with hair darker than the night and eyes silver and wolf-like.

* * *

**I know it's short but I couldn't help myself. It had to be done. I actually told someone that Lilith's arrival would be the next chapter and this was focused on Amira, but I changed my mind XD Again.**

**Yes, Lilith has arrived! But has she?**

**Find out, in the next chapter...I'll think of a name later. XD**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Oh yeah, Amira and X did have chemistry once (Teen Titans: Princess spoiler) but Amira was playing around; for she can't actually love anyone. Aww, shame.**


	6. Blue Wolf

Chapter Six: Blue Wolf

Impatiently, Maya tapped her delicate fingers on the table, her blue eyes sliding over to the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning, but she wasn't tired. She was almost...Empty.

She pushed back on her chair and stood up, moving towards her fridge. She swung the door open and grabbed a can of Diet Coke. She had never felt like this since... Since eight-hundred years ago. Frowning, she opened the can and began to gulp it down. She banged the door closed again and sat on her black leather couch. She touched the leather gingerly, remembering that it was made from a real animal.

Her steel blue eyes softened as she remembered animals. The joy she had when she held her first kitten those many years ago. How it purred when she petted and cuddled it. Her eyes welled up. Feeling ridiculous, she quickly wiped her eye with her sleeve.

Curiously, Maya eyed herself in the mirror. Her hair was slanted and came to her chin. She had a faint side-fringe that had a habit of covering her tricky blue eyes. Her face was rounded, her nose only slightly snubbed and almost invisible traces of freckles. She smiled softly, revealing a dimple and a half.

Sighing, Maya shook her head. She was wearing a thin black camisole, dark blue shorts that stopped curtly before half-way of her knees. She was wearing long black and grey striped socks.

She looked at herself and groaned. How long was she to be here for? How long before her boss would assign her a job... She wasn't scared, curious, but not scared. She traced a line down the mirror, fixating a glare to the glass. Maya had felt _it_. The strong shivers, the coldness, her sister. Sighing, she realised that her sister had arrived. But when could she go see her? _Help her_?

Maya's boss had warned her that the girl would be confused, possibly anxious and terrified. There was no way that Lilith would have regained her memories so quickly. The wolves should have guided her to a temporary home, and that's when Maya would come in. Then effortless, Maya would steer her sister to the _dark side_. Lilith's hatred for humanity already had proven to be a success, the girl would just have to use it as an advantage.

Absent-mindedly, Maya stared at the clock again. Her thoughts were on a plane, she was no longer thinking straight. Lilith couldn't have arrived that long ago. Deciding it was at midnight, Maya grinned at the irony. Midnight was reborn at midnight. She chuckled to herself before noticing the almost hidden letter among a pile of paper. Standing up, she put her can down and grasped the letter in her hands, scanning the handwriting. Kamari.

The God-forsaken wolf leader. Maya crumbled up the letter angrily and tossed it aside. She sank into the sofa again, massaging her temples. The ancient Water Wolf. Lost tribes of humans that worshipped the strong wolves. However, this tribe was different. They worshipped the legendary Water Wolf. Kamari was ancient. She was a wolf. She might as well have been the Water Wolf as well.

Maya tried to conjure up her memories of history and legends. It was strangely a thing she was good at. Crossing her legs, Maya remembered her brief conversation with Bolt. _Adrien Ross_, she thought, _strong but weakened from Lilith's death. Was seriously devoted to my sister. Such an obstacle._

She had revealed all about Blood Witches to him; the species that Lilith had shared her DNA with. Maya was full lycan though. She eyed the lingering full moon and sighed. She could hear some howls, obviously youngsters. That was the thing. She had heard lots of wolf calls earlier, and her electricity had gone off.

Maya knew her sister was powerful, powerful enough to be in charge of a wolf army. But powerful enough to summon millions of wolves to her? Clearly impossible!

Maya realised that she needed some fresh air. So what if it was four am? Turning into her bedroom, she changed into a pair of studded skinny jeans, thick army boots, a black and white tartan plaid halter corset and a sleek dark coat. She fastened the belt and brushed her hair.

Slipping out of her penthouse, Maya reached the streets in record-breaking minutes. She watched the surprising crowd pass her. They sounded drunk as they shouted at the top of their voices, most of the words used were vulgar and slurred.

Maya shook her head, disgusted. "Idiots," she murmured and pressed onwards. She then noticed that a massive nightclub was still on. A large bouncer was at the entrance, tossing out troublemakers. Maya grinned. "Time to party."

She crossed over the road and stood in the line, tossing her delicate black hair when opportunity struck. As soon as she approached the bouncer, she smiled seductively and was easily allowed in.

"Maya, my dear," came a voice. Maya turned around and grinned wolfishly. In front of her was a tall, lean man. He had longish brown hair in a ponytail and his steel grey wolf-like eyes warmly observed the girl.

"Larson," Maya hugged him, "Long time, no see."

"You look almost just like your sister," Larson smiled helplessly.

Maya sighed, "You know?"

He nodded slowly, "The Blue Wolf; it's a dangerous programme, Maya."

"I know," Maya put a hand on her hip, "I've been part of it for two-hundred years," she replied coldly.

"And by killing your sister and reviving her? What's with that?" Larson asked, shaking his head.

"The Silver Wolf," Maya sighed, "My _old _boss."

"Before he did in fact die?" Larson held the girl by her shoulders and led her down the stairs. "Kamari has in fact, got close to the Blue Wolf project, and she's getting suspicious of me and my tactics."

"Kamari has always been a nosy bitch," Maya's nose wrinkled.

"Perhaps," Larson laughed lightly, "But she was fond of Lilith. It was her sister, who revived Lilith nearly seven-hundred years ago?"

"When Lilith become a Blood Witch?" Maya asked, moving around in a crowded area. Larson tipped a bouncer and they were led into a more secluded area. Larson sat on a large, rounded chair, beckoning Maya to follow his example.

She sat quickly, her blue eyes examining the area. "Yes," Larson replied. Maya looked up at him. "I've always had feelings for Lilith," he admitted casually, "But Justine never approved of my actions."

"Wasn't Justine Lilith's friend?" Maya asked curiously, tilting her head.

"She was," Larson's mouth quirked upwards.

"And why didn't she approve?"

"Justine, well, she knew about Blue Wolf and our intentions," Larson frowned.

Maya's eyes narrowed, "And have you killed her yet?"

"She's long gone," Larson smirked unpleasantly. "Anybody who knows about Blue Wolf must die, it's in the rules."

Maya sighed, already knowing this, "Yes, but I've got a feeling others already know about it. Lilith's old friends." Her eyes gleamed unnaturally.

"Hm?"

"Lilith's old team, the Titans, they had psychics. One of them," her eyes appeared to have a sudden burst of knowledge, "She knows about my existence. She knows about Blue Wolf."

"Who?" Larson asked curiously.

"A girl called Amira Roth, a sister of Raven, a main Titan," Maya explained.

"How does she know?"

"Visions, books, internet," Maya shrugged. "All I know, is that she's suspicious and is trying to shut us down."

"Isn't Amira Roth a fortune teller?" Larson gave the wolf-girl a confused look.

"She used to be a Titan," Maya crossed her arms. "And she knows Lilith. She knows everything about her. And now, she knows about us."

"Will we kill her then?" Larson asked. "And how did you know?"

"Red X," Maya said simply. "A colleague. He's been spying on Amira for some time, and has recently found out; due to Amira's room-mates, Bertók and Monique."

"Oh yes, I remember him," Larson leaned forward. "He blackmailed them, I presume?"

"Monique, yes. Bertók happily shared information, I think he's jealous of Amira's friend Alexis, who also knows."

"Great," Larson massaged his temples. "So what? Send X to kill off them both?"

"X has feelings for Amira," Maya replied flatly. "But I guess he can easily kill Alexis."

"So, tell me about your intentions with Lilith then," Larson eyed her curiously.

"Well, since our new boss simply hates Lilith, he will not allow me to go easy on her," Maya sighed, suddenly feeling sad for her sister who was going to have to obey the darkness and die again.

"Who is our new boss?" Larson asked, bewildered.

"He remains secret," Maya shook her head quickly.

"As usual," Larson groaned.

"Don't be ungrateful," Maya scowled at him, "It was him who keeps your clan protected, Larson."

"I know, and it's a pack, I thought you knew that," Larson replied flatly.

"Tomato tomata," Maya growled. She stood up suddenly, and took a coin from her pocket. She held it in the light. "A Blood Witch coin," she said. "It'll help control my sister." Larson watched it in awe as it sparkled in the light.

Maya's eyes glowed, "And then," she clenched her fist, the coin still inside, "I'll kill her."

Amira felt shivers run down her spine. Something was wrong, dead wrong. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, frowning at her pillow. She was missing something. Something _very _important.

Lilith had arrived, she knew that much. She had felt the coldness and the saw the black-out that had appeared. Amira put her elbow on her knee, and her cheek was connected softly to her fist.

She was frightened to go to sleep. Every time she did, fire kept covering her mind. **Both silver and blue**. That meant Maya was going to reach Lilith first.

But then there was another issue, she may have been paranoid, but she had a feeling that someone was going to try and kill her. It may have been someone she didn't know, or someone she was familiar with. Maybe it was because she knew too much. She knew all about the Blue Wolf. She knew everything about everyone she met. And she knew she was going to die. Maybe not that week, maybe the next. She felt death reaching out to her, but how was she going to die? When?

These thoughts rushed violently in Amira's mind. Death. Destruction. Power. It was enough to cause a normal being to go insane. Amira frowned, feeling her body shake. She held back tears as she hugged her legs, placing her head sideways on her knees.

"Since when did my life get so complicated?" she asked frostily. Her life had always been complicated. She was born, paralysed, on Azarath, sent to England, Earth and was transferred to many care homes until she finally got adopted.

When she was fourteen, she ran off to America, Jump City. There, she pretended to be a criminal to catch the Teen Titans' attention. She had been having visions; dreadful visions. Amira had already known that Trigon had conquered Earth once, but he was to conquer it again. Using her.

She sought out the Titans, finally grasping help. Raven was ill at the time; a sign of confusion and shock. Amira had been willing to become a Titan. But not for long. She was only fourteen at the time, but was mistaken to be Raven's older sister.

Amira had went with the Titans to capture Red X, and had fallen from the roof of a building. She was caught, angry and felt betrayed. She had blown up in Nightwing's face, demanding that she would have been okay. She was cheating death!

Irritated by their reactions, Amira went off, pretending to send X to jail, but instead offered to release him. He, stupidly, followed her onto a cliff, where she lost consciousness.

Of course, he had to bring her to his home. She, again, became unconscious and had died for nearly ten minutes. She came back again, and had no choice but to live with the Titans.

X grew obsessed with her, refusing to go away. Angrily, and because of Trigon arriving, Amira shot at him, yelling, saying she hated him. X then disappeared, and Trigon arrived through her. But...

He had gone. Trigon never did come through her. She just suffered immense pain. Pulling her head from her knees, Amira slid her legs out and sat, her back pressed against the wall.

Now.. X was back. She had promised to kill him, but something was in the night. Lilith's return. It was devastating, and enough of a distraction to let X go.

She then bit her lip, watching the clock slowly tick. The next time she did see X, she would have to kill him. She **never **broke a promise.

Amira then sighed, emptying herself of rest would do nothing good. She crept under the covers and closed her eyes, willing sleep to her.

Minutes past as Amira sank into a delicious slumber. Minutes past when that dreamless sleep became no more. Flames once again cornered her mind, but it wasn't just the situation with Blue Wolf and Lilith that had caused her nightmares now.

This time. She saw her death. Loud and clear.

Gasping, Amira sat forward, beads of sweat trickling down her face. She panted heavily. "No," she scrunched up her face, and pulled herself closer again. "X... Please don't use that gun."

* * *

**Another short chapter, sorry people, but I wanted this out of the way. V.V It was driving me nuts.**

**So yeah, Maya, Larson, Lilith, Kamari, Amira, Alexis, Red X... Who isn't mentioned in this chapter? XD**

**So bet you can't guess who the traitors are and what exactly will happen to Amira?**

**;D You're going to have to keep reading and find out.**


	7. Return

Chapter Seven: Return

Confused, the black-haired girl followed a pack of wolves into the town. She had silver blood stained on her long, black dress and she was barefoot.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned a wolf. A wolf stood on its hind legs and suddenly became human. A woman. She looked young, with short brown hair and sharp, green-yellowy eyes.

"You are our leader, Midnight, we are taking you somewhere safe," she replied.

"Huh?" the pale girl looked bewildered, "Midnight? Who exactly am I?"

The wolf-girl sighed, "We thought this would happen. We need to take you somewhere safe. There's people who want to trick you, make you dark. Then they will kill you."

The girl looked blank but nodded slowly. "I don't understand-"

"That's why you're going to have to lead a normal life," the tall woman cut her off.

"A. Normal. Life," she repeated. "I feel like I've just been born. Who am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Kamari," the wolf-girl replied, scanning the black-haired beauty with her sharp but tender eyes. "I am a leader of the Water Wolves, a hidden pack of wolves. I knew you, before you died."

"I died?" came the blunt reply.

"Yes," Kamari nodded. "I can't tell you too much, it can interfere with difficult obstacles." She appeared to be worried. Another wolf changed shape, it was another girl; one with tanned skin, short black hair and slanted yellow eyes. "Justine, have Cori and Ralf set up the apartment?"

"Yes," Justine appeared bitter and cold. She had scratches around her eyes, and a scar down her cheek. The pale girl gazed at Justine, worriedly. "I just want Lilith to gain her memories so she'll kill Larson and Maya," she gritted her teeth.

"Justine," Kamari sighed.

"What?" Justine demanded, anger bursting in her facials, "He tried to kill me, that bastard!"

The blank girl sweat-dropped. "Um, yeah... Back to me please?" The other two looked at her, "I don't want to be obnoxious, or whatever, but I'm still confused."

"That's obvious," Justine snorted. She smiled warmly, "I'm sorry Lilith, you and I used to be such great friends."

"Used to be?"

"We can still be friends," Justine grinned, linking arms with the suddenly revived girl. "Even if you have no clue who you are."

"I can work it out."

Kamari laughed and sighed happily, "We're just going to have to make you comfortable in a new apartment and send you off to a high school. We're going to make you a fake ID and you'll fit in as a transfer student."

"Why are you doing this for me?" the silver-eyed girl asked, her heart warm.

"We fear," Kamari looked anxiously at Justine, "that your sister, if she finds you, she will kill you."

"And that's bad..."

"Yeah," Justine laughed nervously. "But tomorrow is a new day, tonight you're Lilith Moon, Goddess of the moon, and tomorrow you'll be Lily Moore, Jump City High student."

"Say what?"

Starfire was walking cautiously past the corridors, obviously worried about something. She seemed to be absent from her mind as she banged into Nightwing.

She snapped back, "Oh, Richard, I'm so sorry," she replied, stepping back.

"No problem," he also seemed to be a little dazed.

Starfire bit her lip, while holding her stomach wearily.

"Are you okay?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"I need to go back to Tamaran," Starfire blurted.

"Why?" Nightwing blinked.

"Special request," Starfire replied quickly.

"Okay, do you need me to go with you?" Nightwing frowned lightly.

"Yes," Starfire nodded slowly. "I really do."

"We'll go tomorrow morning then," Nightwing replied, and walked off. Starfire let out a sigh of relief. That had gone easier than she originally suspected. But that wasn't the difficult part.

Alexis was sitting in Amira's room. He had demanded that the black-haired psychic would go to sleep. She seemed almost terrified. He kept a hold of her hand, which was almost frozen. Biting his lip, Alexis scanned the room. Amira had pulled the curtains firmly together, but had ripped an edge. Her mirror was smashed and candles were poured all over the carpet.

Alexis sighed, shaking his head. He had never seen Amira this worked up before. He had managed to convince her to at least sleep, and she finally obeyed. There was something going on with the younger of the Roth sisters, and he couldn't seem to understand what.

Something bad was happening all of a sudden, Alexis sighed. What happened to all those good ol' days when only pathetic villains were their problem? Now he was dealing with a resurrected wolf-girl, a worried psychic and a devastating secret operation; Blue Wolf.

Alexis pulled his semi-long black hair up, and kept it up with a pencil. He leaned on the wall, his blue eyes scanning the telepath. She was sleeping, but not too well. Amira had a massive frown on her face, and she fidgeted every minute or so. She was definitely not acting normal, and that could cause lives, feelings...

Alexis sighed again, looking out the window, the moon was still high up. He could almost feel the trembling pull of power from it. The moon was eerily bright, and surprisingly large. It wouldn't be too long until it was daylight again. He looked softly at Amira's pale face. His stern features softened.

Standing up, the Azarathian pulled a notepad from Amira's secret box and read it through. It was almost like a diary to the telepath but he was granted permission to read it. It held the secrets to her visions; her complete visions and her worries. He had to read it, to understand.

Terra frowned as she looked up from her book. The clock kept ticking away and she noticed it was past four am. She sighed. She knew it was bad for her to stay up for so long, but she couldn't help it. Terra needed to know more. Needed to learn more.

The words spoke out to her, beckoning her. Terra smiled softly and turned the page. She paled. A demon summoner spell. Blinking rapidly, Terra skimmed the words. Fear began to twist in her body. Terra knew this was forbidden, she shouldn't be reading dark magic... But what could possibly go wrong?

She watched as the letters spun into words. Even seeing the strange words, Terra knew they were dangerous, powerful, evil. Nothing good would come if she ever summoned such a demon.

Deciding that nothing could really go wrong, Terra spoke the words gently but clearly. They illuminated brightly. The words shot up and circled the book. A blinding white light became the void and a low growling appeared.

The light dissolved into the air as soon as a giant red man appeared. His skin was a flaky red, his eyes were an onyx colour and his jet black hair fell in waves around his sharp face.

His chest was bare, his fine muscles showing in the candlelight. He held a stern gaze. Terra blinked, still observing him. He wore a black pair of ripped trousers and his feet wore nothing.

"My mistress," he hissed seductively, stepping forward. The candlelight flickered from his presence, cowering away. A smell of both death and power burned in Terra's nose. This was really bad. The room had grown severely darker.

"Um.."

"For setting me free, I shall grant you a wish," the demon stepped forward, a cold smile on his fiery face.

_Genie, much?_ Terra glanced at him sideways. "Anything?"

"Anything," he nodded, "From power of mass destruction, to millions of coins suited for your spending joy."

Terra's eyebrow raised slightly, "Anything," she repeated quietly. _Anything? _Looking up, her blue eyes narrowed. "Do you do murder?"

The demon laughed suddenly, his chest heaving. His mouth opened as his voice crackled with such cackling. His fangs exposed. "Of course," he finally replied. "An old enemy you want rid of?" he tilted his head, his red eyes burning with taunt.

"Yes," Terra grimaced, folding her arms. "On those lines."

"Very well," the demon disappeared from the room. Terra bit her lip when he was fully gone. She put her head in her hands and shook terribly.

"What have I done?" she wailed.

Veronica was watching the dancers, frowning. There was nothing she would like better than to dance as well, be ignorant. She sighed, life was just full of marvellous and horrible surprises. Her life was just as bad.

"A glass of vodka and coke for milady," came a sly voice. Veronica turned and saw Joshua. She smiled.

"Thanks," she reached out for it. She brought it to her lips, just as Joshua sat down; his steel eyes never leaving the red-head. She took a gulp and a bolt of pain surged through her body. She winced.

"What's wrong, V?" Joshua asked, his voice like honey. He tilted his head at her, worriedly. His brown hair moved swiftly, and fell in front of one eye.

"Nothing," Veronica rasped, removing the glass from her lips. She placed it at the table and eyed it suspiciously. She could feel a stinging of warmth dart up her arms and legs. She began to feel numb. Veronica tried to clench her fists, but it throbbed of burning that she had to stop.

She slid her hand on the table, hoping the cold surface would help her. She gulped. The dark power in her being was slipping from her grasp. A rush of venomous vigour struck her in the face, and she felt as if she was getting bitten.

"Veronica, are you okay? You're looking pale."

Veronica tried to answer back, but the numbness had spread to her throat and she couldn't speak. Desperately, the girl tried to move her lips but was failing. Everything began to fly around and spin. Veronica grew dizzy, her eyes blinking almost separately. The amber-golden orbs disappeared as she blinked.

She closed them completely but a golden light was stuck in her head. She kept focusing on it. _Ah'm falling_, she thought abruptly. Indeed she was.

"Veronica?" Joshua grabbed her body as she fell from her seat. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. "You're not breathing," he frowned. "Hold on."

Amira's eyes fluttered open. She leaned forward and squinted from the candlelight. "Alexis?" she blinked, noticing her friend had fallen asleep, sitting against the wall. She smiled softly, he had stayed with her all night.

Lifting the sheets, the telepath slipped out of bed and walked towards the Azarathian. She kneeled in front of him, her silky black nightgown lifting with the pressure. She put the back of her hand on his cold cheek and sighed.

"Leaving me already?" she whispered. Alexis groaned, frowning. Amira raised an eyebrow.

Alexis stirred, waking up and opened his eyes. He blushed automatically, being met with a pair of pale breasts. "Uhhh..."

Amira realised what he was embarrassed about and quickly stood up. She coughed and grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around her. She stood, her back facing the confused man.

"Amira?" he questioned, hesitating. He kneeled and stood up, facing the girl's back. Amira winced, still looking ahead. Alexis began to wonder why the dark wall was so interesting all of a sudden. He approached her slowly and placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

Amira was shaking. Alexis thought she was laughing but when he listened closely, he realised she was crying.

"Amira?" he repeated softly. He was beginning to get worried. He had never seen Amira cry before and it was very unsettling. "Please look at me," he begged.

Amira turned around slowly, her eyes a faded pink colour from the tears. Her milky-white skin seemed to glow from the moonlight behind the open window. Alexis gulped, she looked enchanting; mysterious...Beautiful.

"Why are you so upset?" he hesitated before stepping forward.

"My vision..." She trailed off, her eyes watching the flickering of the candlelight.

Alexis pondered for a moment, "Did you have a new one?"

"Yes," Amira replied softly.

"You can tell me," the Azarathian said gently, reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder. Amira nervously glanced at him. Their eyes locked. Navy to amethyst.

"I saw my death," she admitted finally.

Alexis' heart almost stopped. "Y-You saw..What?" he gulped.

"My death," Amira repeated quietly; her voice barely a whisper.

"W-When?"

"Before the month ends," the telepath croaked.

They were silent for a few minutes. Alexis locked his arms around his friends' shoulders and embraced her tightly. "It'll be okay," he whispered into her silky, black hair.

Raven screamed. She shot up from the floor and charged black energy at the red demon-like being. He cackled before dodging it. The demon stepped forward, his feet burning holes in the floor. His presence darkened the room, and a death-like smell burst throughout the room.

The empath shot out another blast of her energy, narrowly missing the being. She grew confused on why the thing was there in the first place.

"What's going on?" demanded a voice from the doorway. The door slid open and Nightwing fell in. "What the hell?"

"Nightwing; it's a demon," Raven gritted her teeth at him, "A full-bred one, I need back-up." He nodded at her warning and got to his feet quickly. He launched from the corridor, his voice bouncing off the walls.

The demon simply laughed as he threw a fire-bolt at the trembling young woman. Raven gasped as it singed the tips of her hair. "Damn," she muttered, distracted by the sudden blackness that added to her exquisite hair colour. The demon grinned at this and touched the floor. Fire rose from the carpet and whirled at Raven.

She averted her gaze from her hair and jumped up into the air just in time. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" she yelled, a raven-like shadow bursting from her chest. It darted towards the demon and successfully struck him. The thing fell backwards and rolled on the floor before stopping by the wall. He groaned.

"Raven!" Changeling swiftly changed into a hawk and charged at the demon, his claws sinking into his chest. The demon cried out and flailed his arms around, trying to retract the bird's claws.

"Thanks Gar," Raven said breathlessly. She held onto a chair, catching her breath.

The demon managed to grab Changeling and threw him. The green shapeshifter changed back into human, while in the air, and delivered a perfect backflip to his feet. He looked over at his girlfriend.

_Are you okay?_ He mouthed. Raven nodded slowly. Changeling took this as a good sign as he formed into a sabre-tooth tiger and pounced on the demon.

"Hey, what's going on?" Amberlee stepped into the room, slightly dazed from confusion.

"There's a demon," Raven said coldly, pointing to the struggling being on the floor that was wrestling with the emerald-eyed Titan.

"Ahh, cool," Amberlee grinned. She shot into the air and grabbed a lamp. She threw it straight at the demon's head.

"Hey!" Raven barked at her, irritated, "That was a gift!"

"Sorry," Amberlee shrugged. The demon rolled his eyes comically as he felt a concussion come on. More Titans came into the room, buzzing with confidence and bewilderment.

Terra bit her lip guiltily as she witnessed the demon being pulled from the floor and was handcuffed. He was dragged towards the door but turned to her.

"I am sorry that I failed you, my mistress," he hissed.

Amberlee and Cyborg grimaced as they led the demon out of the room.

"What?" Nightwing stood in front of Terra, an annoyed expression on his face. "Do you know what happened?" he asked accusingly.

"Hey!" Terra yelled, offended. "What makes you think that?"

"Maybe because he had a contract to you," Raven bitterly replied, being carefully pulled by Changeling.

"Huh? Contract?" Terra blinked.

"A lot of demons are set free, and therefore they are set contracts by those who freed them," Raven explained crossly.

Changeling pushed her up slightly. He kept his arm around her waist, to gently balance her.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"How about those spells you were casting?" Raven added, a look of hurt and anger in her amethyst eyes.

"Wait.. How'd you know about that?" she quickly glanced at Bolt. He shook his head in defence.

"I was detecting suspicious readings concerning you," Raven placed a hand on her hip.

"Ditto," Amberlee added, coming back into the room, "I could feel guilt radiating from you, as well as pride and a strange addiction."

"So: magic is the case," Nightwing concluded.

"Fine, I admit it," Terra sighed in defeat. "But I only did it to become stronger. A member of the Titans," she growled.

Raven gave her a disapproving look, "Yet you summoned a demon; which threatened our lives."

"Only yours'," Terra stared coldly into the empath's eyes. Raven remained calm as she returned the look.

"Terra, I'm afraid that if I can't risk losing a member if you don't drop this insane obsession," Nightwing told her sternly.

"What?" she looked at him in shock.

"Either drop from the team; or drop the magic," he added. Terra gawked at him.

Everything was silent as her decision was being made. "I'm dropping...The team," she sighed. Desperately, she retreated from the room, tears in her blue eyes.

* * *

**Honestly not my best work; I rushed it a little but I needed to upload it as some point before I went crazy. Hopefully it's okay...Meh...**


End file.
